estremecimientos
by hinatita4eva
Summary: Él era mucho más alto que ella .Ella se veía demasiado pequeña alado de él. Ella estaba cansada, tan cansada. Podía intentar salir corriendo, pero al final él la atraparía. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?", susurró. "¿Por qué está aquí?".
1. Chapter 1

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

1ª Parte:

La cacería

Capítulo 1

Göthmoor, Suecia

La actualidad

Ajustando su capa negra alrededor de su cuerpo para que no se le caiga, Hinata Hyuuga descendió de su auto de alquiler al helado aire nocturno. Sus pezones se endurecieron instantáneamente cuando el frío y lastimero viento se filtraba a través de la tela de lana de su prenda y atravesaba la única capa de seda del vestido de fiesta que llevaba debajo. Acomodando un largo mechón de cabello color negro azulado sobre su hombro, echó un vistazo hacia ambos lados del camino de tierra.

"Genial", suspiró. "Simplemente genial. No hay nada en la zona en millas".

Frotando sus brazos enérgicamente para prevenir la piel de gallina que se le estaba formando rápidamente sobre su carne, respiró hondo y miró sin ver hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras su mirada iba y venía de un lado al otro de la desolada calle de tierra por la que su Saab había sacrificado una cubierta. "Papá siempre decía que no había que tomar las arterias secundarias". Volvió a suspirar. "Pero ¿yo presto atención alguna vez? Claro que no".

Al patear la desinflada cubierta del Saab con la punta de su zapato taco aguja, frunció el ceño, mientras, frustrada, llevaba bruscamente sus manos a las caderas. Entre todas las oportunidades para elegir ignorar el consejo de su padre, pensó Hinata, ¿por qué justo tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba viajando por un país extranjero?

Meneando la cabeza, abrió la puerta del acompañante del Saab, recogió su bolso, y cerró de un portazo. El sonido reverberó en la noche oscura, y a través de los árboles del bosque que la rodeaban por todos lados, resaltando el hecho de que verdaderamente se encontraba en el medio de la nada. Hinata sintió escalofríos que subían y bajaban rápidamente a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de cuán sola estaba. Sola y sin ninguna forma de protegerse.

Tragó bruscamente. De repente deseó haber prestado más atención a los consejos de su padre. En particular, haber asistido a aquellas clases de defensa personal en las que él la había anotado.

Reprendiéndose a sí misma por dejar que su excesivamente activa imaginación se llevara la mejor parte de ella, enderezó su espalda, respiró hondo y se decidió a encontrar el camino que la llevara a… alguna parte.

Además, pensó, ella podía cuidarse sola. Había venido a Europa para encontrarse a sí misma, para madurar y encontrar su propio camino en la vida. No había venido para convencerse a sí misma de que su padre siempre tenía razón y que estaría mucho mejor si se casara con un médico, tuviera un par de niños y viviera en una casa con una cerca de madera, ubicada en el centro de _Green Acres_. Ésa era la idea de felicidad de su padre, no la suya.

Y este lugar, se decía a sí misma mientras su mirada se desplazaba atenta de aquí para allá, definitivamente no era _Green Acres_. Se parecía más al Bosque Encantado del Mago de Oz.

El viento comenzó con sus quejidos, haciendo que nuevamente la piel de gallina bajara por su espina dorsal. Desconocidas criaturas del bosque emitían sonidos que se volvían intensos en cuanto ella los notaba por primera vez. Una especie de roedor, que pasó escurridizo por su lado, la hizo gritar del susto.

Esto, decidió frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente cuando tomó un avión hacia Europa para experimentar cosas nuevas.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hinata escrutó la zona una vez más, tratando de encontrar un camino que pudiera transitar que la llevara a encontrar algún tipo de ayuda. Su mirada se fijó velozmente en el norte, el sur, el este el oeste, y nada, suspiró.

Ya estaba casi completamente resignada cuando, un minuto después, un tenue rayo de luna bañó una parte del bosque, resaltando lo que sin dudas era un camino, aunque poco transitado, que entraba en él. Sus cejas se elevaron.

Se detuvo, considerando que no tenía nada que pudiera usar como linterna para llevar consigo al bosque, pero aun así tendría que internarse en él. No había forma de encontrar ayuda en medio de este camino de tierra abandonado en el que se encontraba.

Ignorando al viento que azotaba su pesada capa blanca, Hinata echó su bolso al hombro y se resignó a lo inevitable. Tomaría el camino. Debía hacerlo. No había otra alternativa.

Mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a un ritmo vertiginoso, ella caminaba lentamente hacia su destino final. Cada paso se sentía pesado y metódico, como si una fuerza oculta se hubiera apoderado de ella y estuviera jalándola hacia el centro.

Mentalmente desvió la mirada de sus dramáticos pensamientos. Debió haber sido una actriz.

Se sintió cansada al llegar al borde de la calle de tierra, como si hubiera caminado diez millas en lugar de diez pasos. Desechando tan bizarra sensación, ingresó al terreno cubierto de césped que llevaba a las entrañas del bosque. Los tacos de su costoso modelo de zapatos se hundieron en la tierra húmeda, restituyéndola en su altura real de cinco pies y seis pulgadas

Luego de respirar hondo, Hinata observó atenta y fijamente el angosto camino, hasta donde su vista lo permitía. No dejó de notar que no llegaba a ver muy lejos, y que no había manera de decir qué tan profundamente se internaba el camino en el bosque… o hacia dónde conducía.

Este último pensamiento la hizo estremecer, y esta situación parecía empeorar con cada uno de los atascados pasos que daba. "Bueno, Hinata", murmuró en voz muy baja, "al menos aún no te has encontrado con el Conde Drácula".

Un murciélago bajó bruscamente, flotando en el aire sobre su cabeza unos momentos, para luego desaparecer en la espesura del oscuro bosque. Los ojos lavanda de Hinata se agrandaron, y ella mitad se reía y mitad resoplaba. Maldición", susurró, "mejor dejo de murmurar. Todo lo que digo parece convertirse en realidad".

Inclinándose hacia delante, levantó una rama baja y pasó del otro lado. La rama cayó precipitosamente detrás de ella, encerrándola en el centro del camino. Mascullando algo incoherente referido a su padre y dónde estaba el viejo bastardo cuando lo necesitaba, Hinata dejó atrás sus cuestionamientos y retomó una vez más el camino.

El viento fresco azotaba la capa negra de lana a la altura de sus piernas, abriéndola sobre un lado y revelando el tajo de su ajustado vestido de fiesta negro, que llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo. La hebilla que llevaba en el pelo se desabrochó, y unos largos bucles azulados se escaparon y fluyeron como una cascada hasta su cintura. Hinata se subió y acomodó la capucha distraídamente sobre la cabeza, sin volver a acordarse de la hebilla negra, que ahora yacía descartada y olvidada en el barro del camino.

La senda había sido tan poco transitada que le resultaba difícil darse cuenta por dónde era conveniente o no caminar, pero un tenue destello de luz de luna seguía filtrándose por entre los árboles, iluminando el camino apenas lo suficiente para permitirle continuar.

Hinata caminó por millas, en las que cada árbol se asemejaba al anterior, y cada paso la adentraba más y más profundamente en la guarida del bosque. Estaba cansada, increíblemente exhausta. Cada hueso de su cuerpo parecía dolerle, recordándole que estúpida había sido al conducir el Saab por una ruta secundaria en un país donde había estado, en total, dos días.

Y todo debido a _él_. El extraño. Ese hombre misterioso que había conocido apenas unas pocas horas atrás en la inauguración de la exhibición sobre culturas antiguas en el Museo de Göthmoor.

Él había insistido que ésta era una buena forma de llegar. Afirmó haber conducido por la calle de tierra varias veces camino a su propiedad, y que era un atajo confiable. Y Hinata, como la tonta ingenua que ahora se daba cuenta que era, le había creído.

Y ¿por qué había tomado lo que dijo al pie de la letra? se preguntó por centésima vez en las últimas horas. ¿Por qué, si todo lo tuviera que ver con el extraño había producido en ella unas señales de alerta que sacudían todo su cuerpo?

Jadeando pesadamente por la falta de aire, Hinata se hundió en el suelo del bosque, sin importarle que su capa se llenara de barro mientras lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, mientras se acomodaba contra la corteza de un árbol y reflexionaba sobre la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Ya sabía la respuesta, por supuesto. Tendría que ser increíblemente tonta para no saberla.

Ella había querido, simple y sencillamente, escaparse de la exasperante presencia del extraño. Habría hecho cualquier cosa, ido a cualquier lugar, tomado cualquier supuesto atajo de la creación, para poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y ella, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Aún ahora podía ver en su mente la imagen de ese hombre de aspecto alto y perturbador suspendida frente a ella. Cuando cerraba los ojos de esta manera, no le resultaba difícil visualizar la crudeza de sus austeros rasgos, el azabache de su cabello, el negro helado de sus ojos… y la manera en que esos ojos la habían desvestido, metódicamente de a una prenda por vez, a lo largo de toda la velada.

Hinata había percibido la mirada del extraño posada sobre ella en todo momento Ya fuera clavándole la mirada o perforándole la parte trasera del cráneo mientras se desplazaba hacia cada uno de los objetos expuestos en la exhibición, ella sintió la posesión de sus ojos de lobo hasta la punta de los pies.

El hecho de saberlo la asustó, y lo que es igualmente aterrador, también le provocó estremecimientos de deseo arremolinándose en su vientre. Nunca había sido del tipo de las que quieren poseer a un hombre a la primer mirada. Menos a un extraño tan misterioso y, según las habladurías del pueblo, tan malo también. Eran esos ojos, esos malditos ojos, concluyó. La misma mirada celeste de predador que había desvestido su cuerpo como si le hubiera pertenecido. Los mismos ojos de lobo que la habían embelesado cuando él se detuvo delante de ella y dio a conocer sus intenciones.

"_Tú me pertenecerás", afirmo simplemente, como si nada, con una voz rica y profunda en un inglés fuertemente acentuado._

_Los grandes ojos de Hinata se abrieron. "No-no entiendo lo que quiere decir", respondió tontamente, sin saber qué más decir._

_Él era extraño, pensó. Los hombres no se acercaban a las mujeres y les decían cosas como esas así como así._

_Ella pestañeó. "Yo no perteneceré a nadie más que a mí misma"._

_Entonces sus ojos se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, exceptuando su cara, deteniéndose en su escote. Un costado de su boca se elevó formando una pequeña sonrisa. "De-debo irme", ella susurró. Dios, el hombre era sumamente extraño. Como un recluso que raramente mantenía un contacto con la gente, él parecía no tener ningún tipo de modales. La imagen de un animal salvaje que dejaron suelto en una celebración formal colmó su mente. "Tengo que volver al hotel ahora". Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se desligó de su mirada y comenzó a alejarse de él._

_Como respuesta, él simplemente hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, mientras su mirada analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. "Te alojas en la única posada de Göthmoor, supongo"._

_Ella no le respondió. Grosera o no, solo pensaba en alejarse de él. Era extraño. Aterrador._

"_Hay un camino de tierra detrás del museo", anunció suavemente, sin inmutarse a pesar del desplante que ella le había hecho. "Es un atajo. Yo mismo lo uso. Te llevará a casa"._

_Casa_, Hinata pensó amargamente, volviendo al presente. Sus ojos escrutaban el bosque de un lado al otro. Daría cualquier cosa por estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos en este preciso instante, acurrucada con un libro, con su cobija favorita cubriendo su falda.

La corteza del árbol comenzó a raspar la piel de su espalda, recordándole una vez más que había caminado por millas y todavía no había encontrado ni a un alma. Todo la confusión en la que estaba sumida se volvió horrorosamente clara. ¿Se lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Su rechazo había afectado al extraño de tal manera que se encargó de encontrar la manera de vengarse de ella?

Esas ideas trágicas hicieron que Hinata cambiara la dirección de su mirada. Cómo podría haber sabido que el Saab iba a pinchar una cubierta en el medio de la nada? Ningún hombre, sin importar qué tan misterioso o extraño pueda ser, puede predecir un una eventualidad semejante.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, el extraño sabía de alguna manera que esto sucedería. Hinata se mordisqueaba el labio inferior mientras analizaba esta posibilidad.

Quizás él la había conducido hasta allí, totalmente consciente de que nunca encontraría la salida, de que se movería en círculos por siempre, de que el bosque era lo suficientemente oscuro y aterrador como para generar muchas imágenes desagradables que le harían perder la razón lentamente, hasta que la muerte la reclamara.

"Ya basta, Hinata", susurró. "Deja de espantarte a ti misma".

Incorporándose sobre sus pies, se estiró hasta alcanzar la rama del árbol y se levantó tirando de ella. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sus sobreexigidas pantorrillas se quejaron al volver a usarlas tan pronto. Necesitaba reanudar la marcha. Qué tan mal se sentía simplemente no importaba.

"Bien", se dijo a sí misma mientras se sacudía un poco de barro seco de la espalda, "al menos _él _no está aquí".

Un estrepitoso trueno estalló sobre su cabeza, señalando la proximidad de una tormenta. Una señal de advertencia se deslizó por su columna, poniéndole la piel de gallina y endureciendo sus pezones.

Ella conocía esa señal de peligro, desconcertantemente familiar. La había sentido innumerables veces durante esa noche. Y ahora, de alguna manera, Hinata sabía que ya no estaba sola en el bosque. Había otra presencia allí.

Una presencia que perforaba un agujero de posesión a través de su cuerpo con su mirada.

"E-espero que la respuesta sea no", exhaló, "pero voy a hacer la pregunta de todas maneras".

Su lengua rosada salió disparada para humedecer sus labios secos. Tragó bruscamente, temiendo estar por morir, que el misterioso extraño tuviera la intención de hacerle daño. "¿Hay alguien ahí?".

.

.

.

.

Bueno acá con otra adaptación de Jaid Black "estremecimientos" espero que la disfruten tanto como me gusto a mí

Jajaja creó q me volví una perver u_uU

Nos vemos luego con el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

Él emergió de las sombras. El misterioso extraño. El hombre alto y perturbador con los ojos oscuros. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, desde los hombros de su sobretodo negro hasta la punta de sus botas negras. Su mirada rastrilló el largo de su cuerpo, deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en sus senos y luego nuevamente en la parte visible del tajo que recorría todo su muslo.

Hinata dio un paso reflexivo hacia atrás, ajustando y asegurando instintivamente su capa. Su respiración se aceleró cuando se puso a pensar qué cierta era la posibilidad de morir ―o de ser violada― o de ambas…

Él era mucho más alto que ella, medía al menos seis pies con tres pulgadas. Tenía una musculatura trabajada y su piel se veía suave y brillante, lo cual hacía que su estructura se viera bastante pequeña e insignificante al lado de la de él. Y ella estaba cansada, tan cansada. Podía intentar salir corriendo, pero al final él la atraparía. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?", susurró. "¿Por qué está aquí?".

Una de sus cejas se elevó rápidamente, revelando una cicatriz en su frente que ella no había notado en la exhibición. Pero claro, había estado demasiado ocupada observando sus ojos lobunos y extrañamente oscuros para prestarle atención a cualquier otra parte de él. Ahora podía ver bien la cicatriz, sin embargo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría llegado allí, o, más específicamente, qué mujer se la había hecho. ¿Habría gritado en ese momento, agarrándolo en un vano intento de permanecer con vida? Hinata dio otro paso atrás.

La segunda ceja se elevó rápidamente para unirse a la primera. Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus comisuras. "Vine para llevarte a casa, Hinata". Hizo esta afirmación suavemente, con un acento definitivamente marcado. "Ahora".

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron. La mirada de él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, sin perderse nada, registrando cada detalle. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?", susurró.

"Pregunté por ahí". Sus grandes hombros se encogieron levemente, quitándole importancia al tema. Extendiendo una mano abierta, le indicó que se acerque a él. "No te haré daño, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Nunca le haría daño a una criatura tan hermosa".

¿Un criatura? Dios mío. Él era sin dudas como un animal salvaje suelto en una ceremonia formal, no tenía siquiera los más mínimos recursos sociales.

Hinata frunció el ceño, insultada ante un elogio tan retrógrado de un hombre tan extraño. Concluyó que este no era el momento más propicio para debatir sobre sus modales, o su falta de ellos, para el caso; por lo que decidió finalmente pasarlo por alto. Dándose cuenta, las comisuras de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba nuevamente, haciéndole saber que había captado la idea.

"Mire, Señor…"

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha".

Hinata asintió. Aclaró su garganta. "Señor Uchiha, yo…"

"Por favor", interrumpió él, mientras su mirada penetraba la de ella, "llámame Sasuke", murmuró.

"Sasuke", repitió ella, apretando los dientes, "le agradezco que me haya ofrecido ayuda, pero estoy bien sola. No necesito su atención".

Como respuesta, él rió en voz baja, meneando levemente la cabeza. "No tienes la menor idea de dónde estás, ni la más mínima pista de dónde te diriges. Esta tierra donde te perdiste me pertenece, por eso no puedo permitir, estando en uso de mis facultades, que una mujer tan hermosa esté vagando sola por allí" Sus ojos se movieron de un lado al otro del oscuro bosque hasta posarse una vez más en su cara. "Hay animales salvajes por aquí, animales lo suficientemente grandes como para despedazarte", dijo con un tono grave.

Los ojos lavanda de Hinata se agrandaron todavía más cuando la escena que él le acababa de describir se fijó en su mente. Movió sus manos hacia arriba y comenzó a frotarse los brazos con energía. "Usted me va a llevar a c-casa, entonces? Es decir, a la posada?".

"Yo la llevaré a casa", prometió él suavemente.

Ella no le dio importancia al hecho de que él ignoró deliberadamente la última parte de su pregunta, pero entendió al mismo tiempo que no tenía otra alternativa que ir con él, extraño o no. Estaba cansada, tenía frío y la tormenta se acercaba más y más. Necesitaba encontrar refugio, aún si éste era dentro de la propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha. Por el momento, iría con él. E iba a rezar suplicando vivir para contarlo.

Hinata enderezó los hombros y asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Supongo que puedo pedir un taxi desde su casa".

Él estudió sus rasgos faciales mientras caminaba por el espacio que los separaba. Los ojos de un predador. Eso es todo lo que ella veía cuando lo miraba. "En Göthmoor no hay taxis", dijo simplemente.

Un minuto después, un brazo cubierto de músculos se lanzó a su alrededor, mientras él la acercaba a su lado. Su mano se acomodó posesivamente en la unión íntima donde se unían su muslo y su cadera derechas. Él la condujo más aún hacia las profundidades del bosque y por un nuevo camino que ella no había visto antes. Hinata apretó todos los músculos del cuerpo nerviosamente. ¿Cómo iba a salirse de ésta?

El hombre era extraño. Y cuando la tocaba, le resultaba demasiado familiar.

"Adónde vamos?", preguntó diez minutos más tarde, mientras todos y cada uno de sus huesos y músculos se quejaban de dolor. "¿Ya casi llegamos?", preguntó cansada.

"Casi", confirmó él. Le dio un suave apretón a su cadera, diciéndole sin hablar que entendía lo cansada que debía estar. "Te bañaré cuando lleguemos al castillo", le informó. "Ayudará a tus músculos a relajarse".

Nuevamente alarmada, Hinata mordisqueó su labio inferior. No había dicho que podía tomar un baño. Dijo que él la bañaría. Había una diferencia. Una enorme diferencia.

Y luego dejó de pensar cuando, unos momentos más tarde, tomaron una curva que los expulsó del bosque y los condujo a un páramo desierto. El castillo que Sasuke había mencionado se erguía en una cima, grande, oscuro y abrumador como el hombre que allí vivía.

"Éste es mi hogar", murmuró. "Durante más de tres siglos mi familia ha vivido entre estas mismas paredes".

Hinata asintió, pero no pronunció palabra. Quería preguntarle si su familia había sido enterrada allí también, pero decidió no abrir la boca. Tenía la sensación de que las necesitaría más tarde. Para poder gritar.

Sus ojos rastrillaron las paredes de piedra del castillo. Las altísimas, paredes de piedra de aspecto impenetrable. Tragando para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, miró hacia arriba, a Sasuke. La luz de la luna mostraba sus rasgos con crudeza y dejaba la mitad de su cara en sombras.

Pero podía ver sus ojos. Esos malditos ojos. Y comenzaba a entender sus promesas.

Hinata temía que Sasuke nunca la dejara salir de la fortaleza con vida.

.

.

.

.

Hola espero por favor recibir reviews o sentiré que muy poca gente lee el fic así que por favor reviews si?


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Hinata miraba el fuego chisporrotear frente a ella mientras sus manos rodeaban nerviosamente la taza de té caliente que le habían dado para tomar. Sabía que el té caliente sería como un bálsamo reparador para su garganta reseca, temía por lo que podría estar asociado con él.

"Sólo miel y limón", Sasuke murmuró desde la silla frente a ella, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Sonrió con esa media sonrisa, divertido al notar su poco disimulable duda. "Te lo prometo". Asintió con la cabeza. "Tómate el té mientras te preparo el baño".

Hinata levanto la cabeza rápidamente. Aclaró su garganta mientras realizaba un valiente esfuerzo por cruzar miradas con él. "Yo, eh… yo no deseo tomar un baño". Bajó la vista hacia su falda y la fijó en la taza de té entre sus manos. "Solamente quiero volver a la posada. Por favor".

Sasuke permaneció callado por tanto tiempo que al principio Hinata pensó que no había escuchado su casi silenciosa petición. Pero finalmente habló, en voz baja y controlada. "La tormenta ha empeorado allá afuera, ängel. Creo que lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí… conmigo".

Apenas había dejado de hablar cuando estalló un estrepitoso trueno, subrayando la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero a Hinata no le importaba. Ella sólo quería irse.

"Estoy cansada", dijo desanimada. "Muy cansada, tengo mucho frío y me duele el cuerpo". Aclaró su garganta nerviosamente. "Sólo quiero irme. No me importa que tan fuerte sea la tormenta afuera. Por favor, déjeme ir"

Se hizo un silencio que se extendió unos instantes. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del fuego chisporroteando en la enorme chimenea frente a la cual estaban sentados.

Por fin habló Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio insoportablemente tenso. "¿Cuántos años tienes?", preguntó, ignorando su comentario anterior.

Hinata lo miró fijamente. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, preguntándose de dónde había salido semejante pregunta cuando ella había estado hablando de algo completamente distinto. "Veintiocho. Casi veintinueve".

"Yo tengo cuarenta y uno".

Ella asintió, y comenzó a tomar lentamente su té. Tenía buen sabor, concluyó rápidamente. Si él lo había envenenado, pensó para sí, al menos sus últimos tragos serían sabrosos. "Eso me dijeron".

Una oscura ceja se elevó lentamente. "¿Ah? ¿Y quién te dijo eso?".

"Tsunade Senju".

"¿Así que estuviste haciendo averiguaciones sobre mí?", preguntó suavemente.

Las mejillas de Hinata ardieron. Velozmente quitó la vista de su anfitrión y nuevamente la bajó a la taza de té. "Bueno", se defendió, "usted no me quitaba la vista de encima. Era lógico que preguntara para averiguar quién era"

"Porque eres hermosa", dijo gravemente, con una voz monótona. "La mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida".

Hinata quitó una pelusa imaginaria de su capa. " Yo soy más que eso, sabe", dijo suave pero amargamente. "Mucho más".

Y realmente, ¿eso era todo lo que los hombres veían cuando la miraban? ¿Una cara agradable y un seno voluminoso? Era entendible que le escapara a las citas, se reconoció a sí misma. Ningún hombre conocía a la verdadera Hinata, y a ningún hombre le interesaba ir más allá de su aspecto físico lo suficiente como para entenderla. Era sólo una muñeca, un adorno, un trofeo para poner sobre la chimenea y dejarla deteriorarse emocionalmente por el abandono. Hasta su padre, aunque ella lo quería tanto, no la consideraba más que una cara bonita.

E igualmente, a quién le importa, pensó angustiosamente. Podía estar a punto de morir o de ser violada. Hacerse problema por la superficialidad de la especie masculina estaba en el último lugar de su lista de prioridades en ese momento.

"Cuéntame, pues", Sasuke la alentó mientras se llevaba su taza de té a los labios y tomaba un sorbo. Su mirada encontró la de ella, y la sostuvo. "Quiero saberlo todo".

Hinata hizo una pausa. Quería irse, no hablar, pero aceptó que ser amable no perjudicaría su situación. Sólo ansiaba que ésta fuera una buena señal, y que no fuera una costumbre de este hombre atractivamente extraño de ojos desconcertantemente negros indagar sobre el pasado de sus víctimas antes de hacerles… algo.

"Me encanta pintar", susurró. "De hecho," aclaró su garganta y habló más fuerte, "soy bastante buena".

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que eres buena para todo lo que te gusta hacer, ängel".

¿Por qué seguía llamándola así? "También me gusta escribir", respondió, "poesía más que nada, pero escribo cuentos también". Echó hacia atrás un mechón rebelde de pelo azulado por sobre su hombro mientras rompía contacto visual y fijaba la vista sobre su falda. Ella odiaba hablar sobre sí misma con la gente que conocía. Hablar sobre su vida con un hombre que la ponía tan nerviosa era mil veces peor. "Pero esas son actividades banales", concedió, mientras su voz se apagaba, "nada importante o significativo".

"Quién te ha dicho eso?", preguntó él en voz baja.

Hinata encogió los hombros. Apoyó la taza de té y asió sus manos firmemente sobre su falda cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él. "Todos. Mi padre, especialmente".

"Está equivocado. Todos están equivocados. Si tienes un don, nunca debes desperdiciarlo".

Ella lo observó con extrañeza, preguntándose por qué habría de importarle. Finalmente, miró para otro lado. "Creo que tiene razón", susurró.

"Tengo razón".

Ella encogió los hombros pero no respondió.

Se hizo otro interminable silencio, siendo los únicos sonidos el del chisporroteo del fuego, los sonoros truenos y el golpeteo de la lluvia chocando con las paredes del castillo. Hinata respiró profundamente, deseosa de irse, pero sabiendo que aún si Sasuke cedía y le permitía volver a la posada —que dudaba que lo hiciera hasta que estuviera dispuesto— nunca la llevaría en el peor momento de una tormenta tan implacable A pesar de lo sólidas e impenetrables que eran las paredes de piedra, aun así podía oír cómo los elementos naturales las azotaban.

Sasuke se puso de pie poco después, desviando la atención de Hinata hacia él. Ella lo miró dubitativa, preguntándose por qué se habría parado.

"Te voy a preparar un baño caliente".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Pero yo…"

"estoy helada hasta los huesos y necesito un baño caliente".

Los dientes de Hinata se sumergieron en su labio inferior mientras estudiaba ansiosamente al hombre delante y por encima de ella. ¿Qué quería de ella, este extraño ermitaño? Había escuchado cosas desagradables sobre él. Cosas terribles. Cosas innombrables. Ella no quería terminar como…

"La gente no reconoce ni entiende a la verdadera Hinata Hyuuga", murmuró Sasuke, observándola desde su poderosa altura de seis pies y tres pulgadas., "porque sólo ven lo que quieren ver, conocen lo que quieren conocer". Inclinó su cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la zigzagueante escalera. "Para mí es lo mismo".

Hinata lo siguió con la vista, sin saber qué pensar. Por un lado, no debió suponer que era un monstruo sólo por las habladurías del pueblo, pero por otro lado, secuestrarla no lo dejaba muy bien parado. Pero a su vez, él no la había secuestrado. En realidad, ella habría estado agradecida por su ayuda si él no fuera tan misteriosamente peculiar.

Y si ella no dudara aún si él sabía que su cubierta se pincharía en esa ruta secundaria desierta o no.

A lo mejor era un monstruo. Pero quizás no. "¿Sasuke?".

Él se detuvo en la mitad del paso, luego la miró por sobre su hombro para establecer contacto visual. Levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más.

Hinata se frotó las manos sobre la falda, ansiosa, nerviosa, aterrada… pero con ganas de conocer su destino, necesitando conocerlo. Aclaró su garganta y buscó su mirada. No le importaba qué tanto se podía ofender por la pregunta que le estaba por hacer. Necesitaba la respuesta. "¿Me va a violar?", preguntó en voz baja.

Él no hizo el más mínimo movimiento por un largo rato. No se le movió un pelo. No hizo un gesto. Ni asintió con la cabeza ni lo negó verbalmente. Nada que le diera una pista de cómo se sentía o qué pensaba. Era como una estatua, pensó Hinata, tan impenetrable e inerte como las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban. Le dio un escalofrío al pensar si no le había dado una idea que no se le había ocurrido antes.

Y por fin, luego de lo que parecieron ser horas, las comisuras de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba formando esa sonrisa burlona de sabelotodo que comenzaba a asociar como la sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha. "No". Le dio la espalda y terminó de subir la escalera espiralada con pasos largos y despreocupados. "No será necesario violarte, ängel".

.

.

.

.

Uhhh que habrá querido decir con eso Sasuke? Kukuku pronto lo sabremos


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

Hinata se sentó en la bañadera de elaborados bajorrelieves, mientras el agua caliente aliviaba los dolores en sus músculos y sus huesos. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejando sus senos descubiertos en el frío aire fuera de la dorada bañadera. Sus pezones eran duros y alargados, color beige oscuro con unos toques de rosa viejo en las puntas.

Miró el baño a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de esponja que pudiera usar para bañarse. Había accedido a tomar el baño que no quería tomar porque no supo qué más hacer. Lo mejor será sacarle provecho, pensó suspirando.

Había un perfumado pan de jabón a su derecha, pero no había ninguna esponja en las cercanías. Mientras echaba un vistazo, se dio cuenta que tampoco había ninguna toalla alrededor, nada con que secarse cuando terminara su baño. Aparentemente su anfitrión se había olvidado de dejarle un par antes de dejarla sola —esperó que así fuera.

Su anfitrión. Hinata suspiró, recordando aquellas palabras que le había dicho desde las escaleras. "No será necesario violarte, ängel", le había dicho.

Hizo una pausa mientras analizaba qué podría haber querido decir con ese descarado comentario. En la exhibición, admitió de mala gana, su cuerpo había respondido a su mirada de una forma indebida. Pero eso fue a la primera mirada. Antes de saber quién era, antes de escuchar las habladurías del pueblo, y antes de que él casi la matara del susto con su extraña declaración de que ella le pertenecería.

Pertenecerle, ¿cómo?. ¿Cómo una mascota exótica a la que nunca dejaría ir?

Agotada física y mentalmente, respiró hondo y enrolló su pelo en una especie de rodete en la parte superior de su cabeza. Una vez terminado, se recostó, sumergiéndose en el agua, y cerró los ojos. Sus pezones sobresalían, el nivel del agua en la bañera no alcanzaba a cubrirlos.

"Éste ha sido un día tan largo", dijo cansadamente, con la voz rasposa de lo exhausta que estaba. "Un día tan, tan largo".

Suspirando, dejó que el agua humeante le reconforte el cuerpo. No quería pensar en nada, analizar nada. Luego podría tratar de manejar su incertidumbre. Luego podría analizar la manera en que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el ermitaño Sr. Uchiha. Luego podría decidir qué hacer. Por ahora, sólo quería relajarse. Fue el último pensamiento que rondó su cabeza antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

No se sabe cuántos minutos más tarde, Hinata emergió lentamente de la inconsciente nebulosa del sueño al sentir un hormigueo de deseo en su vientre. Estaba tan en otra cosa que no podía registrar por qué su cuerpo se había excitado hasta llegar a tan alta temperatura, pero así era. Estaba tan cerca del clímax, tan deliciosamente cerca. Sonrió, mientras su cerebro adormecido se preguntaba si estaría experimentando un sueño húmedo por primera vez en su vida.

Se sentía como si un cuerpo desnudo estuviera abrazando al suyo, envolviendo su carne húmeda desde atrás. Unos dedos —ay Dios los dedos más exquisitamente callosos— penetraban su vagina mientras un pulgar frotaba vigorosamente su clítoris en metódicos círculos. "Mmmm", murmuró, con los ojos aún cerrados, "sí".

Más dedos. Abrió sus muslos para ellos, ansiando que estén allí. Llenaban su carne, masajeando su clítoris. Tan bueno. Tan increíblemente bueno. Con un gemido, abrió sus piernas aún más, ansiando acabarse.

Una mano en su seno. Dedos tironeando de sus pezones. Dedos ensartándose profundamente dentro de ella. Ella lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Se sentía tan…"Ay, Dios".

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al sentir un orgasmo que desgarraba sus entrañas, haciéndole contraer el vientre y estirando sus pezones hasta un largo increíble. Gimió, liberando sus fluidos sobre los dedos, deseando más.

Apenas había descendido del nirvana para registrar el hecho de que los dedos eran reales cuando sintió que la daban vuelta y una verga larga y gruesa se posaba en su abertura, preparándose para penetrarla. Unos grandes ojos lavanda se encontraron con otros posesivos y color negro.

"Sasuke", susurró.

Él buscó su mirada por un momento, dándole tiempo a decir que no, dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo. Ella dudó, sintiendo que su cuerpo y su mente la tironeaban en direcciones opuestas.

Su mente le indicaba sentir miedo, desligarse de él y correr. Pero su cuerpo …

Humedeció sus labios, estaba tan excitada. Tan absolutamente caliente…

Él arremetió, llenándola por completo. Ella tomó aire.

"Mmmm…ängel", murmuró él, apretando los dientes al sentir su carne envolviendo la de él. Respiró profundo. "Tu conchita está tan buena", dijo con voz ronca. "Så trång och skön… Tan estrechita y tan buena".

Montándose en su falda, Hinata exhaló, mientras su excitación peleaba contra su cerebro. Mirándolo, era increíble. Era hermoso, pero crudo y masculino. Primitivo.

Su seno, tan poderoso, salpicado de vello negro que iba disminuyendo en forma de una ve corta hacia el lugar donde se unía. Su verga, tan gruesa y sustanciosa, latiendo aún ahora dentro de ella. Y sus ojos… esos ojos hipnóticos negro helado que escondían tantos secretos. ¿Qué veían cuando la miraban?

"Sasuke", susurró, "Yo…" _No quiero terminar como ella._

"Shh. No luches contra esto".

"Por favor", suplicó, "esto…" _Me da miedo. Dios, ¿y qué si las cosas que me dijeron son ciertas?_

"Hinata, ängel", murmuró él, "no luches contra esto".

Nuevamente dudó. Estaba demasiado excitada para pensar con claridad, concluyó, exhalando y pestañeando. Sus uñas se enterraron en los hombros de él.

Volvió a penetrarla, llenándola por completo, dejándola sin aliento, mientras cubría sus labios con los de él al mismo tiempo. Lanzándole su lengua a la boca, le hundió los dedos en la carne de las caderas mientras guiaba su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por toda su extensión. Cortó el beso y respiró hondo. "Si, Hinata, ah, sí", gruñó.

La respiración de Hinata se volvió pesada. No debería desear terminar con esto, no debería ansiarlo. Pero lo hacía. No tenía sentido. Desafiaba la lógica de la situación. Si alguna vez existió alguna lógica.

Quizás todavía estaba soñando. Quizás era sólo un sueño…

Y entonces él metía uno de sus pezones en su boca, y lo chupaba de la base hasta la punta, con sus ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente, como si fuera lo más delicioso que probó alguna vez. Ella abandonó la lucha contra su excitación por completo, permitiéndose sentir, disfrutar. Gimiendo, ella se arrodilló, y luego se arrojó hacia abajo, haciendo que su pene vuelva a penetrarla.

Él respondió con un gemido, soltando su pezón lo suficiente para alentarla aún más. "Sí, ängel", balbuceó. "Muévete hacia arriba y hacia abajo, así, así".

Lo montó con energía, arriba y abajo, una y otra y otra vez. Sus senos se sacudían con cada movimiento, tentándolo a agarrar su pulposa carne con toda la mano, acariciar sus pezones, tirar de ellos, haciéndola estremecer de placer. Ella estaba tan excitada. Tan increíblemente caliente…

Y luego se acababa, a los gritos, de tan intenso que era. Su vagina comenzó a contraerse, latiendo alrededor de su cañón, incitándolo a expulsar su leche. "Ay, Dios. Ay, sí. Ay, Dios!".

"Jag behöver dig", gruñó él. Agarrándola de las caderas, arremetió una, dos, tres veces más, y luego estalló. Cerró los ojos, y sus músculos se tensaron y endurecieron, Sus orificios nasales se agrandaban al hundir la cara en su cuello y eyacular muy profundo dentro de ella.

"Te necesito", murmuró contra la carne de su cuello. "Dios, cómo te necesito".

Sasuke abrazó fuerte a Hinata contra él en el agua tibia, la espalda de ella contra su seno. Acariciando su cabello, dejó que durmiera en sus brazos, carne tibia y húmeda acunando a carne tibia y húmeda.

Besando su sien, suspiró profundamente.

Tantos pensamientos lo invadían. Tantos recuerdos.

Pero Hinata… esta mujer era diferente. No era como las otras. En particular, no era como la hija de Tsunade Senju.

Enrulando un bucle azulado de Hinata con el dedo, Sasuke susurró su nombre, luego volvió a besar su sien.

No podía dejarla ir.

Es realmente increíble, pero desde el primer momento que la vio paseando por Göthmoor dos días atrás, supo que ella era la elegida.

No la dejaría ir.

Era diferente… tan especial e intoxicantemente naif. Nunca lo dejaría una vez que estuviera ligada a él.

Él la necesitaba.

Había estado muerto por dentro durante tanto tiempo. Sin alegrías. Sin penas. Sin sueños. Sin pesadillas. Sin nada. Sólo un vacío… un abismo negro.

Sasuke jugueteaba con uno de los pezones de Hinata entre el pulgar y el índice mientras analizaba a la mujer durmiendo en sus brazos.

Un largo pelo del color de la noche volcándose. Ojos grandes, inocentes, luminosos. Y tan crédulos… naif al punto de ser un peligro para sí misma.

Besando su sien por última vez, Sasuke continuó pellizcándole suavemente los pezones mientras su otra mano se estiraba para acariciar su clítoris. Su erección golpeteó de atrás la abertura de ella.

"Despierta, ängel", le susurró al oído. "Es hora de unirte a mí".

.

.

.

.

Hola acá con otro capítulo más jejeje gracias a toda la gente que está siguiendo la historia me hace muy feliz jejeje

Estoy planeado subir otras adaptaciones cuando acabe con las seis que llevo por ahora que piensan ustedes? claro que serán de otras autoras ya tengo como 45 o 46 historias para ser seleccionadas jejeje espero su opinión

Besos XD


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Sasuke acarreó a una Hinata Hyuuga desde el cuarto de baño hasta su dormitorio por un largo pasillo que unía los dos ambientes. Unas velas encendidas relumbraban desde los candelabros de la pared, emanando una luz muy tenue.

Sentándola al borde de la cama, desató el nudo que ella se había hecho en el pelo y lo dejo fluir sobre ella. "Tan hermosa", dijo posesivamente, mientras sus ojos la recorrían de punta a punta. "Tan pero tan hermosa".

Estirándose para agarrar la carne de un muslo en cada mano, abrió lentamente sus piernas hasta que su reluciente vulva quedó claramente a la vista. Los elogios que le susurraba hicieron que su cuerpo respondiera y que el deseo se anudara en su vientre.

Hinata contuvo la respiración mientras apartaba sus manos en un vano intento de detenerlo. "Sasuke", dijo con una voz humeante, profunda y ronca de sueño y deseo, "ésta no es una buena idea. De hecho, es una idea muy mala".

"Tú me deseas. Yo te deseo". Frotó su clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos con la yema del pulgar, y su erección crecía al sentirla estremecerse por él. Y no te dejaré ir".

Terminante. Definitivo.

"Pero Sasuke, ummf!".

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron cuando se sintió arrojada hacia atrás sobre la cama. Su cola seguía en el borde, sus muslos abiertos, su clítoris y vulva a la vista. Las sábanas de seda negra debajo de ella se sentían frescas y sugerentes, contrastando con su afiebrada carne. "Sasuke, yo, ah".

Su boca descendió entonces, cubriendo todo su vientre. De rodillas frente a ella en el borde de la cama, se prendió de sus muslos y los empujó hacia fuera tanto como pudo sin forzarlos.

Aparentemente ya había terminado el diálogo, terminado de tratar de persuadirla de someterse con palabras. En cambio, lo haría con las sensaciones… con lengua y labios, sonidos de succión y de fluidos, sonidos guturales de placer irrumpiendo desde el fondo de su garganta mientras bebía de ella.

"Ah Dios". Su lengua se enrollaba sobre su clítoris, haciendo que Hinata lance su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. "Sí… por favor".

Llevando el fruto entre sus dientes, dio el golpe final, lamiendo su clítoris vigorosamente, ansiando que ella llegue al clímax pare él, por él.

Ella sintió un placer tan intenso que le dolía. La excitación le anudaba el vientre, y se aferraba de su útero.

Y entonces él se detuvo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron grandes y centelleantes. Respiró hondo y lo miró por entre las piernas.

Levantando su cabeza entre sus muslos, Sasuke buscó su mirada y la mantuvo. Respiraba bruscamente, el control de sí mismo pendía de un hilo. La luz de una vela a punto de apagarse brilló brevemente sobre su cara, iluminando el hielo de sus ojos, y luego se extinguió por completo.

"¿Sí o no?", le preguntó, mientras sus orificios nasales se agrandaban. "¿Me deseas? ¿A pesar de… todo?". Se estiró para pasar un pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones endurecidos. "¿Sí o no?", murmuró.

Hinata se agitó, todo su cuerpo ardía. Él había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo, desde luego. No iba a ser necesario violarla para tenerla. Ella le daría su cuerpo voluntariamente, y ambos lo sabían. Ésta era solamente su arrogante forma de dejar las cosas en claro.

En lugar de responderle con palabras, Hinata acomodó sus muslos alrededor de su cuello, rodeó su nuca con un pie, y acercó la cara de él hasta su vulva. Ella gimió al sentir sus labios y lengua sobre su clítoris una vez más, haciendo que su temperatura se eleve afiebradamente en escasos momentos. "Ah, sí".

Sasuke gimió, su erección dura como el acero contra su estómago. Lamió su clítoris con movimientos firmes, sin detenerse, sin aminorar, manteniendo la presión firme y tortuosamente agradable, aún cuando sus caderas empezaron a levantarse y sus gemidos se intensificaron. "Mmmm", murmuró contra su carne, haciendo vibrar su vientre, "mmmmmm".

"Sasuke".

No debía desearlo, no debía desesperar por él. No debía desear que la toque un hombre tan extraño, tan ermitaño.

"Sasuke". Rodeando su cuello con los muslos, empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, presionando su clítoris contra su boca como si quisiera que se la devorara.

Y entonces se acabaría. Duramente. Violentamente. Unas olas de placer se adueñaron de ella, haciendo que arroje su cabeza hacia atrás y grite. La sangre fluyó rápidamente a su cara, haciéndola arder. Sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, estirando sus pezones hasta el límite del dolor. "Ah, Dios".

No tenía tiempo para analizar lo desquiciado de la situación, no había tiempo para darle una segunda oportunidad a la invitación que su cuerpo le había ofrecido al misterioso Sasuke Uchiha. Su cuerpo la cubrió en segundos, su gruesa erección presionando hacia adentro de ella, colmando por completo su carne húmeda.

Haciendo rodar a ambos hasta el centro de la cama, no dejó en ningún momento que sus cuerpos se despegaran. Volviendo sobre ella para cubrirle el cuerpo con el suyo, rodeó su nuca con los brazos, por entre su pelo, aferrándose a él como si fuera su dueño.

Hinata exhaló estremecida, humedeciendo sus labios mientras lo miraba. Levantando las caderas, enredó las piernas en su cintura y se tomó fuerte para una cabalgata dura. Ya había dejado de preocuparse, había dejado de guardarse algo.

Al menos por esta noche. Por esta única noche no pensaría en nada más que en el placer, en entregarse a este hombre.

"Sí, ängel", dijo entre dientes mientras la embestía con la verga, llegando hasta el cuello de su útero. "Knulla mig. Cógeme".

El fuego helado de sus ojos mezclado con sus palabras de deseo masculladas entre susurros envió otra corriente de excitación por todo su cuerpo. Se aferró a él con las piernas, invitándolo a explorarla. "Te deseo, Sasuke", admitió, sin importarle si lamentaría haber dicho esas palabras cuando llegara la mañana, "tómame toda. Ahora".

Asegurando un grueso mechón de pelo alrededor de su mano, se aferraba a ella como una posesión a la que nunca soltaría, gimiendo mientras se hundía en su conchita una y otra vez. "Ja, nena". _Sí, nena_.

Ella levantó sus caderas, al encuentro de cada embestida suya. Sus uñas rasparon el acero de su espalda, una pequeña gota de sangre arruinó el blanco inmaculado de su manicura. "Más duro", gimió, apretándolo mientras él aceleraba el ritmo de sus embates. "Cógeme más duro".

"Como quieras, ängel", dijo él.

Las gotas de sudor saltaban en su frente mientras Sasuke premiaba su entusiasmo por hacer el amor dándole lo que había pedido. Sus embates se volvieron más rápidos y profundos al usar su mano libre para separarle las piernas de su vientre. Sin soltar su cabello, usó la otra mano para arrojar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, acomodando su carne para permitir la más profunda de las penetraciones. "¿Esto quieres?", le preguntó bruscamente.

Hinata emitió un largo y necesitado gemido, con su cabeza hacia atrás, con su cuello despojado hacia él como una ofrenda, mientras su verga se ensartaba en ella una y otra vez. Los sonidos de su carne chocándose dentro y contra la del otro aumentaron su mutua excitación.

"Te pregunté si esto es lo que quieres", demandó Sasuke sin separar las mandíbulas.

"Sí", gimió ella.

"Cómo se siente mi verga dentro tuyo?", dijo apretando los dientes, los músculos endurecidos, mientras la golpeteaba sin piedad. Al recibir sólo un quejido como respuesta, la embistió más duro y volvió a preguntarle. "Cómo se siente mi verga dentro tuyo?".

"Bien", gimió. "Ay, Dios… tan bien".

Él premió su respuesta hundiéndose aún más, penetrándola tan profundo como era posible. La embistió por incontables minutos, cada golpe llevándola más cerca de acabarse.

Y luego ella se contraía alrededor de él, su carne ordeñando la de él mientras comenzaban sus estremecimientos y se entregaba a otro violento clímax en sus brazos. "Sasuke…ay, Dios, Sasuke".

"Sí, ängel", gritó bruscamente, su propio orgasmo superando al de ella, "sí".

Se acabaron juntos, en un clímax violento y sin pausa. Ninguno había sentido un placer semejante con nadie más. Ni una sola vez. Nunca. Y ambos lo sabían.

Unos minutos más tarde, se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. El último pensamiento coherente que pasó por la cabeza de Hinata giraba en torno de que era vagamente consciente de que su pelo aún estaba enrollado a la mano de Sasuke.

Él quería quedarse con ella, pensó. Quizás para siempre.

Y entonces la inconsciencia se apoderó de ella y no supo más nada.

.

.

.

.

Y estos que no pierden el tiempo no? Jejejeje por fa dejen reviews si?


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

"_¿Qué me está diciendo?". Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaban mientras susurraba la pregunta a la señora mayor._

"_Estoy diciendo que es un monstruo", respondió Tsunade Senju en un solo tono, mientras sus oscuros ojos vidriosos y sin vida miraban a Hinata sin verla._

_Hinata alcanzó la mano de la señora mayor y la tomó en la suya. Miró por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que el extraño no las estaba observando antes de volverse hacia Tsunade. "¿Qué hizo?", preguntó en voz baja._

_No hubo respuesta._

_Volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Él regresaría en cualquier momento. Tomaría solamente un minuto más o menos para que él vuelva a dirigir su atención hacia ella. Necesitaba saber qué había sido de…_

"_Sakura era una buena chica", dijo Tsunade en un tono acallado._

_Hinata volteó la cabeza nuevamente para mirarla. Los ojos de la mujer parecían de vidrio negro. Ojos de tiburón. Ojos de muñeca. Tan muertos y sin vida. Sus labios fruncidos, sin sangre. Su cabello lacio y rubio como arpillera. Su piel un blanco pastoso._

"_Ella no merecía eso", dijo Tsunade con voz monótona._

"_¿No merecía qué?"._

_Silencio._

_Hinata apretó los dientes. Se estaba acabando el tiempo. Él iba a regresar. Ella no quería que supiera que habían estado hablando de él. Él iba a volver. Y se iba a dar cuenta. De alguna manera se iba a dar cuenta…_

La cabeza de Hinata giraba a un lado y al otro sobre la almohada de seda negra. Se estaban formando gotas de sudor sobre sus cejas. "Dime", murmuró en sus sueños. "Dime qué hizo él".

"_Él la mató". Los arrugados labios de Tsunade se torcieron hacia arriba, formando un cruel tajo de sonrisa. "La violó y la asesinó. La cortó en pedacitos y la tiró a los perros"._

"_Ay, Dios mío". Las manos de Hinata dejaron las de la anciana y se apretaron contra su boca. Sentía el estómago revuelto, y las rodillas demasiado débiles como para pararse. "Lo siento tanto, Tsunade", susurró, "lo siento muchísimo"._

"_Era una buena chica", repitió Tsunade como si no la hubiera escuchado. "Sakura era una buena chica"._

_Hinata estaba a punto de responderle cuando los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron y perforaron los suyos, la primera señal que percibió Hinata en toda la velada de que había inteligencia y comprensión escondidas en algún lugar en el fondo de la mente de Tsunade Senju. "Él hará lo mismo contigo", afirmó sin cambiar el tono, como si estuvieran hablando de lo que comieron en el desayuno. "Si le permites acercártele, te pasará lo mismo"._

_Hinata volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro. Todavía no lo veía, pero sabía que estaba viniendo. Lo percibía, podía sentir que se acercaba. Se volvió hacia la anciana para decirle que nunca repita lo que habían estado hablando._

"_Era una buena chica", dijo Tsunade, mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo una vez más. Hielo negro. Se parecían tanto al hielo negro._

_Hinata tragó, y se le subió la bilis a la garganta. "Sí", murmuró, "pobre…"_

"…Sakura", Hinata mascullaba en su sueño, mientras se le formaba sudor entre los senos. "Pobre Hinata".

Una vela se extinguió del otro lado de la habitación, mientras un par de ojos negro como el hielo observaban todo.

Sasuke cruzó rápidamente al otro lado de la habitación y retomó su lugar en la cama al lado de Hinata. Enjugando las gotitas de sudor de su cara y su seno, se acurrucó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

Durante diez años él había existido solo en el vacío, sin ninguna luz que penetrara en la oscuridad. Había pagado por compañía cuando sus necesidades físicas lo exigieron, pero aparte de eso había permanecido solo.

Quizás… quizás se había convertido en eso mismo que Tsunade dijo que era. A lo mejor era un monstruo.

Sasuke la abrazó más fuerte, estirando su cuello para darle un suave beso sobre la cabeza. "Perdóname, ängel", murmuró contra su sien, "pero no permitiré que me dejes. Ni por un momento".

.

.

.

.

O_o ohm Sasuke que posesivo! Que es ese sueño que tuvo Hinata? que paso hace 10 años?

Si quieren saberlo sigan leyendo el fic jejeje

Se que el capi es cortito pero pronto traeré la conti


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?".

Hinata apretó con fuerza la sábana de seda negra contra sus senos, protegiéndose de la mirada de Sasuke. Se mordisqueó el labio mientras lo veía observándola, preguntándose qué pasaría por su cabeza, preguntándose que iría a hacer o a decir.

Lo que había hecho la noche anterior estaba mal. Increíble y estúpidamente mal. Su padre, pensó perversa, quizás no se habría sorprendido al saber que estaba en una situación tan débil… lo consideraría simplemente una prueba más de que era una idiota, una muñeca sin cerebro que necesitaba a un hombre para que cuide de ella.

Por supuesto, se recordó a sí misma, su padre quizás nunca sabría qué fue de ella. Nadie sabría, para el caso. Los únicos que podrían darse cuenta de su ausencia eran los dueños de la posada, e incluso ellos probablemente la harían cargo de su desaparición como la de otra norteamericana tiro al aire que decidió aventurarse en busca de mejores horizontes.

Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad de los hechos. No serviría de nada si no encontraba una manera de escaparse de ese hombre con los ojos brujos. Pero ella sí encontraría un forma de alejarse de él.

Su padre podría creerla tímida e insegura, pero Hinata sabía que no era así. En el fondo, era una luchadora, una luchadora que estaba cansada de ser abandonada. Se los demostraría a todos, se prometió a sí misma. Saldría con vida de aquí y se los mostraría a todos.

"Las quemé".

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con estupor. No esperaba escuchar eso. La sorpresa la dejó sin palabras por un tenso instante. "¿Quemaste mi ropa?", dijo sin aliento, creyendo no haberlo oído bien.

"Sí", repitió Sasuke, caminando hacia el lugar donde ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, "las quemé".

Pestañeó rápidamente varias veces mientras analizaba lo que esto ocasionaba a sus planes de huida. Correr desnuda por el oscuro bosque definitivamente no formaba parte de ellos. ¿Este maldito hombre podía predecir todos sus planes sin que ella los mencione siquiera?

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Hinata atónita, mientras su voz crecía en decibeles junto con su enojo. "¿Por qué demonios quemarías mi ropa?".

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama y levantó una ceja sardónicamente. "Para que no puedas dejarme", dijo sencillamente.

Por Dios. El hombre de verdad podía predecir el futuro. Hinata no sabía si reírse o llorar. En cambio, se aferró fuertemente a la sábana de seda con una mano mientras usaba la otra para sacudírsela a su captor. "Y con qué se supone que me vista exactamente?".

La otra ceja subió a la altura de la primera. "Con nada, ängel", contestó suavemente.

El cuerpo de Hinata reaccionó inmediatamente a sus palabras y a la forma en que las dijo. Neutralizó al sentimiento traicionero, sabiendo que era precisamente esa reacción la que la había metido en problemas para empezar. Las funciones de la noche anterior no se repetirían.

Los orificios nasales se le agrandaron. "Exijo que se me des algo de ropa", dijo apretando los dientes.

"No".

"¿No?", chilló. "¡¿No?". Los labios de Hinata intentaron formar unas palabras, pero no pudo emitir sonido.

Sasuke se aprovechó del momento, corriendo la sábana de un tirón mientras todavía estaba demasiado apabullada para dar batalla. El rayo de costosa seda negra cayó al piso, descartado y olvidado. "Esto es lo correcto, ängel. No".

Acercándose velozmente a ella en la cama, se estiró para levantar uno de sus senos en la palma de su mano. Su pulgar se desplazó sobre el pezón, haciendo que Hinata contenga la respiración.

"Sasuke", susurró, "No quiero…"

"Una semana", le dijo suavemente, con una voz que denotaba un control de acero. "Te pido solamente una semana de tu tiempo". Su mirada se encontró con la de ella. "Si después de una semana todavía quieres dejarme, serás libre de irte de este lugar".

Hinata cerró los ojos por un instante, con la confusa imagen que ese trato generaba en su mente. En lugar de imaginar violencia y muerte como debería haberlo hecho, sólo veía placer y hedonismo. El cuerpo de Sasuke, cómo la tocaba, sus besos… cómo le hacía el amor.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. "¿Por qué?", susurró. "¿Por qué quieres que me quede una semana para luego dejarme ir?".

"No quiero dejarte ir, Hinata. No me entiendes bien. Dije que quiero que te quedes y luego cuando haya pasado una semana te daré la oportunidad de partir".

¿Viva?

No. No. Si hubiera querido matarla, ¿no lo habría hecho ya? Puede ser. Pero por otra parte, podría ser que no. Quizás le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas, darles esperanza, hacerles creer que tendrían la posibilidad de escapar. O quizás simplemente era lo que quería decir, sin ningún significado simbólico implícito.

"¿Y qué pasará durante esa semana?". Hinata preguntó, dubitativamente curiosa.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Dejó su seno y rompió el contacto visual. Suspirando profundamente, sus ojos iban y venían por el enorme dormitorio.

"Voy a llegar a conocer a la verdadera Hinata Hyuuga", dijo finalmente. "Y tú llegarás a conocer al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha".

Hinata respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente mientras miraba al techo como ausente. "¿Y la ropa?". pregunto en un monótono tono, viendo que no tenía otra opción más que darle su semana.

"Sin ropa", respondió Sasuke, mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo al hablar. "Te quiero desnuda el resto de la semana".

.

.

.

.

Sasuke-ero que le quiere hacer a hina? Jajajajajja XD


	8. Chapter 8

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

El frío del aire endureció los pezones de Hinata hasta dejarlos tensos. Desnuda, temblaba mientras se paseaba por los jardines de la propiedad con un Sasuke completamente vestido, con su mano en la de él.

El sol pendía sobre sus cabezas, por lo que no hacía demasiado frío afuera, aunque los temblores continuaron de todas formas. No estaba segura si era el clima o el hombre a su lado lo que generaba esa reacción, pero ella tenía su pálpito.

Aunque atípico en ella, Hinata decidió dejarse ser esta semana. No tenía sentido hacer otra cosa y, en realidad, ella tampoco quería. Entonces una semana. Una semana de Sasuke. Una semana de sexo. Una semana sin ropa.

Se sintió erótica, inmensamente excitada, a pesar de que él no la había tocado de manera íntima aún. Había algo deliciosamente malicioso y provocador en estar totalmente despojada de ropas al aire libre, sin mencionar el estar en la presencia de un poderoso hombre completamente vestido.

Había estado excitada durante todo el día. Habría hecho el amor con él si se lo hubiera pedido y sin embargo él no había hecho ningún avance para cubrir su cuerpo con el de él. Pero ella sabía que lo haría… en algún momento. Y no saber cuándo, el no saber dónde… eso era tan afrodisíaco como su ausencia de ropa. Se preguntaba si Sasuke se habría dado cuenta de eso, y atinó que probablemente lo había hecho.

Sasuke. El hombre era un enigma. Extraño y misterioso, con tantos secretos, tan ermitaño y aislado. Hinata no dejaba de preguntarse cuáles de las historias que había oído sobre él eran ciertas.

Pero una cosa era cierta. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado viéndolo nada menos que observar su jardín —esa ternura en su expresión, esa paz— bueno, se hacía más y más difícil tomar la versión de los hechos de Tsunade Senju como una verdad incuestionable.

¿Qué había pasado realmente aquella noche diez años atrás?, se preguntó a sí misma por milésima vez. ¿Era este hombre a su lado realmente capaz de tal… atrocidad? ¿Pudo haber violado a una joven? ¿Luego cortar su carne en pedazos y alimentar a las bestias con él para esconder la evidencia de su delito?

Quizás "pudo" no era la mejor forma de preguntarlo, Hinata analizó con un escalofrío. Quizás "Lo haría" sería más adecuado. Ciertamente poseía la fuerza física necesaria para cometer un acto tan horroroso… pero ¿lo haría? Ésa era la verdadera cuestión.

"Estás callada, ängel", dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio. "Te estaba diciendo que este sería un hermoso lugar para pintar o instalar un escritorio y escribir". Sonrío. "Yo sigo parloteando, y tu no has escuchado una palabra de lo que dije".

"Perdón". Hinata aclaró su garganta mientras apreciaba el jardín a su alrededor. "Te estoy escuchando ahora. Tienes toda mi atención".

Realmente, era un lugar extraordinariamente hermoso. Tantos colores, tanta vida. Hermosas y exóticas plantas y flores, frondosos y verdes árboles podados a la perfección.

Una claridad tan contrastante con el oscuro hombre que cuidaba de él.

"Aquí mismo", dijo Sasuke, indicando con su mano hacia una elegante silla que se veía perfecta en ese lugar dentro de la enorme estructura del jardín. "Aquí es donde usualmente me siento y tomo café cada mañana. Podría ser un hermoso lugar para pintar".

Pero Hinata no le estaba prestando atención a la silla en el medio del jardín. En cambio, miraba pasmada el caballete y las pinturas que ya estaban dispuestas a su lado. Sus ojos se levantaron velozmente hasta encontrar los de Sasuke. "¿Tú también pintas?".

"A veces". Encogió los hombros sin darle importancia. "Pero no soy muy bueno para eso". Señaló el caballete con su cabeza. "Sospecho que a ti te irá mucho mejor con él. Anda. Prueba".

Hinata pestañeó, con expresión dudosa, preguntándose si éste sería algún tipo de truco extraño. Allí estaba, después de todo, tan desnuda como el día en que nació, completamente expuesta al hombre a su lado, y él quería que ella… pinte. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se interesaran en nada relacionado con ella más allá de su apariencia exterior, y no sabía qué pensar de esto.

Se lo iba a reconocer a Sasuke, con seguridad.

Él había conseguido desconcertarla.

"Muy bien", dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño. Aún no podía evitar sentir que esto era un truco de alguna clase, pero ciertamente eso no tenía ningún sentido. Suspiró, y decidió que no valía la pena pensarlo más. "Si insistes, entonces estaré más que feliz de pintar por un rato".

Sasuke indicó hacia el caballete mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a donde estaba parada. Había una cafetera y dos tazas de café habían en una pequeña mesita al lado de él. Hinata no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado allí y estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para pensarlo más. Este hombre, este hombre tan extrañamente misterioso, quería que ella… pinte.

Encogiéndose de hombros, levantó un pincel y sólo hizo eso. Y además, se sentía fantástico. Le encantaba esta libertad de expresión, esta liberación de sus emociones, y siempre le había gustado. Desde que era una niñita tuvo la habilidad de perderse en el mundo del arte, pintando por encima de las partes desagradables de la vida y reemplazándolas con las hermosas.

Cuando pintaba, se sentía… viva. Tan increíblemente energizada y llena de pasión. Y se notaba. Estaba demasiado absorta en su trabajo para darse cuenta, pero el hombre sentado frente a ella podía ver la vitalidad de sus movimientos, podía sentirlo en el mismo aire a su alrededor.

Habían pasado dos horas cuando finalmente terminó. Hinata se había dispuesto a recrear a Sasuke entre sus jardines, y eso fue lo que hizo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se dio cuenta de ello sólo después de darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de incluir la cicatriz de su frente, ese desagradable recordatorio de las cosas que le habían dicho sobre él.

¿La habría omitido a propósito, inconscientemente? Y si así fuera, ¿era porque no quería creer lo que había oído, sin importar si era cierto o no? ¿O es posible que estuviera comenzando a dejar de creer por completo en esas cosas malvadas sobre él?

"Es maravilloso, ängel", murmuró Sasuke desde atrás. Deslizando sus manos callosas hacia su parte delantera, tomó sus senos, jugueteando con sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, y estudió el retrato.

Sorprendida, Hinata reaccionó con un pequeño sobresalto, al no haberse dado cuenta de que él se había parado detrás de ella hasta que sintió su mano masajeándole los senos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, excitándose inmediatamente. "Gracias".

"Por nada", dijo en un tono bajo, tirando de sus puntos rígidos, haciéndolos más largos aún. "Realmente, al contrario. Has recreado los jardines a la perfección. Eres impresionante".

"Tú también", susurró ella.

Las manos de Sasuke se detuvieron. Se volvió silencioso, dándole tiempo a Hinata para arrepentirse de lo que acababa de reconocer en voz alta.

Y aun así… no lo hizo. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber dicho eso.

Suspiró, preguntándose qué diablos estaba mal en ella.

Los dedos de Sasuke reanudaron su ociosa exploración de sus pezones. "No hay necesidad de mentirme, ängel. Acordamos una semana. Las palabras no cambiarán eso". Su voz era cruda despojada. Como si hubiera esperado de ella otra cosa que falsedades y estuviera decepcionado al escucharlas.

Sólo que ella no estaba mintiendo. Él era impresionante para ella. Físicamente, se recordó a sí misma. Físicamente era impresionante. Se negaba a considerar más allá de lo físico, no quería dejar que un hombre cruce las barricadas emocionales que le habían llevado toda una vida levantar.

Y menos él.

Pero los motivos de Hinata para no quererlo bajo su piel no giraban más solamente en torno a la misteriosa muerte de Sakura. También giraban en torno al hecho que este hombre podía leer su alma sin ser invitado, podía conocer sus segundas intenciones, entender qué la hacía vibrar. La realidad la asustaba tanto como cualquier habladuría malintencionada. Quizás aún más.

Sasuke Uchiha no era la única persona en el jardín con paredes de piedra levantadas alrededor de sus emociones. Además, pensó Hinata con cierta tristeza, no era el único que se creía poco valioso, y por eso incapaz de dejar caer esas paredes. En ese momento, se sintió más conectada a él de lo que habría deseado.

Quitando sus manos de sus senos, volteó lentamente para enfrentarlo. "Yo no mentí". Al encontrar su mirada, la mantuvo lo suficiente como para dejarle ver que estaba diciendo la verdad tal cual la veía. Quizás otras mujeres no lo encontraran visualmente atractivo, no lo sabía. Pero ella sí. Y eso era todo lo que importaba. "No mentí", susurró, bajando los párpados.

"Hinata…"

Ella puso rápidamente una palma sobre su boca y luego cerró los ojos por completo. La despojada desesperanza que vio en su mirada azul hielo fue muy real y no quería dejar que la afectara. Aun así…

Sus ojos se abrieron. "No mentí". Tomando su mano, lo volvió a llevar a la silla que había estado ocupando mientras ella pintaba. Empujándolo gentilmente hacia ella, se arrodilló frente a él cuando se sentó y lentamente bajó el cierre de sus pantalones.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración. La erección que había sostenido toda la tarde hacía rato que no podía endurecerse más, tan tortuosa que le dolía. La sensación de la mano de Hinata alrededor de su carne junto con la idea de que se había acercado sin coerción fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar. "¿Qué me estás haciendo, hermoso ängel?", dijo con voz ronca. "Dios mío, ¿qué me estás haciendo?".

No lo decía literalmente, por supuesto, y ambos lo sabían.

Los grandes ojos lavanda de Hinata chocaron con los negros y consternados de Sasuke. La necesitaba ahora. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado diez años atrás había afectado a este hombre tanto como la había afectado a Tsunade Senju. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, no vio a un monstruo. Vio sencillamente a un hombre. Un hombre común y vulnerable.

Él la necesitaba. Y aunque fuera extraño, ella lo necesitaba también. Simplemente no le importaba nada más en este momento.

"Sasuke?".

"¿Sí?", le preguntó suavemente.

"Tú vales mucho".

Sus ojos inescrutables se agrandaron un poco, sorprendido y emocionado como estaba por su sentida declaración. Y entonces no pudo pensar en nada más cuando los labios de Hinata encontraron su masculinidad, mientras su lengua rodeaba su cabeza, jalando su erección hacia la tibieza de su boca. "Dios Santo".

Hinata se lo metió todo en al boca, de la cabeza a la base, chupando arriba y abajo en todo su largo, una y otra vez. Sintió cómo sus músculos se amontonaban y se tensaban de placer mientras su verga dura como el acero desaparecía en las profundidades de su garganta. "Mmmm", ronroneó ella desde el fondo de su garganta, sintiendo el placer como si fuera el suyo. "Mmmmm".

"Dios Santo, Hinata". Sasuke comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras observaba cómo sus delgados labios lo devoraban. Los sonidos de succión se intensificaron, mezclándose y sobrepasando al débil sonido de los pájaros piando en los jardines

Él estiró la mano hacia su cara, acomodándole su largo pelo color miel sobre el hombro, para poder ver mejor cómo lo amaba con su boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era densa, la expresión de su cara de éxtasis carnal. Fue suficiente para destrozar cualquier resto de control al que se había aferrado alguna vez.

"Si, ängel", replicó, "tu boca se siente tan bien sobre mí".

Y luego él apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos mientras ella aceleraba el ritmo de sus chupadas, y los sonidos de la carne y la saliva chocándose se hicieron más prominentes.

Había pensado hacerle el amor, vaciarse muy dentro de su vientre, pero ella no se detenía, no aminoraba, no lo soltaba. Su boca subía y bajaba, más y más rápido, prendida a él como si ése fuera su lugar por naturaleza. "Por todos los cielos".

Con un gemido de éxtasis, todo el cuerpo de Sasuke tembló y se convulsionó al eyacular en su boca y su garganta. El placer era tan intenso que rozaba lo doloroso.

Las emociones del corazón se mezclaban con el hedonismo sexual del cuerpo. La lujuria se juntaba con el afecto.

No había tenido tiempo de bajar de una erección cuando Hinata comenzó a generarle otra. Unos dedos abrieron los botones de su camisa y recorrieron el vello rizado de su seno, sobre sus pezones. Su boca envolvió la carne de su escroto, chupándolo plácidamente. "Por Dios", gimió.

Hinata estaba sentada frente a él, desnuda y vulnerable, pero sintiéndose muy poderosa a la vez. Su verga se ponía gruesa y dura… por ella. Su respiración era rápida y rasposa… por ella. Quizás hasta se sentía valioso… y quizás era por ella.

La humedad entre sus piernas se intensificó cuando nuevamente envolvió su masculinidad con sus labios y su lengua. Sus gemidos de placer la excitaban aún más, haciéndole chupar más rápido y más duro, queriendo escucharlo gemir más fuerte, necesitando sentir la prueba de su deseo hacia ella.

Ella se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se la chupó, perdiéndose en el sonido de sus gemidos guturales, humedeciéndose con el evidente placer de él. Continuó chupando durante al menos diez minutos más, diez largos y placenteros minutos, hasta que él estuvo muy cerca de acabarse nuevamente y su quijada se le acalambraba de mantenerla abierta en la misma posición por tanto tiempo.

"Hinata", jadeó, con la respiración cortada. "Súbete sobre mi falda, ängel. Ven y siéntate en mi falda".

Ella hizo como se le ordenó, levantándose de sus rodillas para sentarse con las piernas a los lados rodeando las caderas de Sasuke. Tomando con fuerza cada lado de su cara, cubrió su boca con la de ella y se hundió hacia su erección, acomodándolo enteramente en su interior.

"Ay, Dios", dijo sin aliento, rompiendo el beso al comenzar a montarlo, "te sientes tan bien, Sasuke. Tu verga se siente tan bien".

"Tu conchita estrechita también, ängel". Agarró sus caderas y la ensartó sobre él con embates profundos y rápidos. "Quiero esta conchita para siempre, Hinata" dijo con la quijada cerrada. "Cuando me despierte en la mañana, quiero sentirla cogiéndome. Cuando almuerce, la quiero de postre. Cuando sienta hambre a la noche, la quiero a mi disposición, siempre dispuesta a darme placer".

Hinata gimió mientras arrojaba la cabeza hacia atrás, desnudándole su garganta, montándolo velozmente, queriendo hacerlo parte de ella. Él mordió su cuello, manteniéndola allí, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne de sus caderas.

Y luego se acababa, gimiendo, mientras la intensidad de su orgasmo la sobrepasaba. Su carne contraída alrededor de la de él, ocasionando su orgasmo, haciendo que acabe dentro de ella. "Sasuke".

Aferrándose fuerte a sus caderas, encontró su carne con sus propios embates, embistiéndola mientras su verga eyaculaba. Con un grito de placer, se vació en su cuerpo temblando por la intensidad del hecho.

Y cuando se relajaron, sus cuerpos aún unidos, se abrazaron si hablar, acurrucados en una extenuación mutua. Permanecieron así, aferrados uno al otro, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, iluminando los jardines con distintos y brillantes tonos.

.

.

.

.

O_O

Guau… haber… cuantos opinan igual que yo? Jejejeje

Gracias por sus reviews me alegran la vida!


	9. Chapter 9

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9

"Jaque mate".

"Maldición".

Hinata sonrió al levantar la vista del tablero de ajedrez y dirigirla a la expresión desencajada de Sasuke "Bueno, vamos. Ganaste una de tres". Ella pestañeó burlonamente. "Una de tres no está tan mal".

Él murmuró algo en voz baja, pero le guiñó el ojo amigablemente. "La cuestión con los ángeles hermosos, me estoy dando cuenta, es que cuando se trata de ganar, son diablos maliciosos".

Hinata sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Se hizo un silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del fuego chisporroteando en la chimenea de la sala de los trofeos de caza… un sonido al que Hinata se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente. No había televisores en esta vieja fortaleza de piedra, ni artefactos eléctricos modernos, ni siquiera un reloj hasta lo que podía ver. Era fácil perderse en el pasado aquí, olvidarse de que estaban viviendo en el siglo veintiuno, y no en un tiempo remoto.

"¿Qué estás pensando?". Sasuke preguntó suavemente desde la silla frente a la de ella, levantó su vaso de vino y tomó un sorbo. "Te has quedado callada".

"Estaba pensando cuánto de reliquia tiene este antiguo lugar", admitió encogiendo los hombros. "No digo que no sea hermoso, porque es el hogar más maravillosamente particular que he conocido. Pero, ¿por qué nunca has modernizado el castillo?".

Su mirada la penetró, sin pestañear. "Porque cuando tratas de cambiar algo que ya es perfecto, el resultado siempre es bastante desagradable".

Hinata mordisqueaba su labio inferior mientras lo estudiaba. Él le estaba hablando con doble sentido, lo sabía, pero no estaba segura de entender que había querido decir con eso exactamente.

"Tienes frío, ängel?". Sasuke pregunto, apoyando el vaso de vino sobre la mesa a su lado. "Puedo echar otro leño al fuego si es así".

"No". Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza. "Estoy bastante calentita, gracias".

"Entonces, ¿por qué están tan duros tus pezones?", balbuceó.

Hinata levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Miró hacia la falda de Sasuke e inmediatamente notó que tenía una gran e impresionante erección abultándose en los pantalones. Le pesaban los párpados, y su mirada estaba recubierta de deseo.

Ella reaccionó mojándose inmediatamente, y sus pezones se endurecieron aún más.

"¿Qué es esto?"´, preguntó juguetona, con una voz más grave que lo normal. "¿No quieres jugar otra partida de ajedrez?".

Él ignoró sus juguetonas bromas y le estiró una mano. "Ven a mí, Hinata".

No era necesario ser Einstein para darse cuenta de por qué Sasuke la quería allí, ni tampoco se necesitaba un alto coeficiente intelectual para ver que ella deseaba darle lo que él ansiaba. Cada momento que compartían fortalecía el lazo que los unía, que era emocional pero a la vez, y fundamentalmente, sexual.

Hinata nunca, ni siquiera una sola vez, se había animado a entregar su corazón a un hombre. Y ahora temía que eso mismo que la atemorizó por tanto tiempo sucediera contra su voluntad. Se estaba volviendo vulnerable a Sasuke Uchiha, a un hombre a quien muchos llamaban monstruo.

"Muy bien", respondió mientras se ponía de pie, "allí voy".

Al llegar a su lado, se dejó caer sobre las rodillas delante de él y acomodó su cuerpo desnudo entre sus piernas. Desabrochando sus pantalones, liberó su erección y revolvió su lengua alrededor del pre-eyaculado glande hasta que lo sintió tenso debajo de ella.

"Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no, Sasuke?". Le pasó la lengua de nuevo, jugando un poco con él. "Te gusta que te la chupe, ¿no?", le susurraba seductoramente.

"No me gusta", corrigió él, "Me encanta". Pasó sus dedos callosos por entre su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. "Así como me encanta tu voluntad y deseo de satisfacerme", murmuró. "Al menos de esta manera".

Ella sonrió, pasándose la dura y aterciopelada cabeza por su mejilla, rozándola contra sus labios. "Realmente quieres que me quede aquí por siempre, Sasuke?".

"Por siempre y un día", replicó suave y sentidamente. "Por siempre y un día".

Hinata cerró los ojos, bajó su boca hasta su cañón, y se lo chupó hasta que él se quedó dormido sobre la silla, repleto y satisfecho.

"¿Qué estás pensando?".

Sorprendida al verlo despierto nuevamente, Hinata hizo un gesto señalando el álbum de fotos sobre la falda de Sasuke para enfatizar lo que quería decir mientras se sentaba sobre el brazo de la silla donde estaba él. Ella se había ido el tiempo suficiente como para buscarse algo de tomar. Sus pantalones estaban aún desabrochados desde que ella lo había tenido en su boca unas horas antes, el vello negro de su firme abdomen desaparecía en una delgada línea y se perdía de vista bajo el costoso material.

Sus ojos negros iban y venían por su cuerpo desnudo, permaneciendo sobre sus senos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurezcan.

"Fotografías , ängel".

Ella desvió la mirada y sonrió. "Me di cuenta de eso, Sasuke." Lanzó una mano hacia las fotos en cuestión. "Pero, ¿de qué, o mejor, de quién son?".

Él encogió los hombros. "Un poco de todos. Mis padres antes de morir, mi hermano mayor antes de morir, y yo…" Miró para otro lado y aclaró su garganta.

…antes de morir

La idea quedó suspendida allí entre ellos, esas palabras nunca dichas. Hinata supo instintivamente que él las habría dicho en voz alta si no lo hubiera pensado mejor antes.

Decidió no presionarlo para obtener más información, dándose cuenta, en cambio, de que debía sacarlo de ese oscuro estado de ánimo antes de que lo devorara. "Tu madre era hermosa", dijo alegremente. "Tienes sus ojos".

"¿Eso crees?". Él esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de sus misteriosos pensamientos. "Siempre pensé que me parecía más a Papá".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "En el corte de cara y en la nariz, puede ser, pero tus ojos, y tus…" Los ojos de ella analizaron su cara. "…tus labios…" dijo ella en voz baja, "son definitivamente como los de tu madre".

La mirada helada de Sasuke chocó con la mirada veraniega de Hinata. Él estudió los rasgos de ella por un momento, luego inclinó la cabeza. "Puede ser". Aclarando su garganta, metió la mano en sus pantalones y sacó lentamente su gruesa erección. La cabeza estaba hinchada y mojada ya con una pre-eyaculación. "Ven y siéntate sobre él, ängel", murmuró. "Siéntate sobre él mientras miramos juntos el álbum".

Hinata se deslizó desde el brazo de la silla hasta su falda, sin cuestionarse más su equilibrio mental por desear a Sasuke, sin desear más que su cuerpo deje de ansiar el de él. Con la espalda contra su seno, se sentó lentamente, tomando aire al sentir cómo la exquisita sensación de su carne envolviendo la de él se hacía más perceptible.

Él besó la zona de su piel entre el hombro y el cuello, luego sacó la lengua y dejó un rastro húmeda hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Tomando el delicado pliegue de piel en su boca, lo chupó lenta y suavemente, haciendo que sus pezones se endurezcan hasta el límite del dolor, y que su respiración se acelere y se torne poco profunda.

"¿Te gusta eso?", le preguntó balbuceando suavemente. "¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi verga dentro tuyo y mis labios sobre ti?".

"Sí", susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre su hombro, "me encanta".

"Abre más tus piernas para mí, ängel. Quiero jugar contigo".

Los muslos de Hinata se abrieron automáticamente. Tembló cuando sus dedos encontraron su clítoris, gimió cuando hizo girar sus caderas y la ensartó fuerte hacia arriba por su suave abertura.

"Y ésta es mi motocicleta".

Hinata pestañeó sin comprender una o dos veces. Estirando el cuello, echó una mirada hacia atrás a Sasuke y resopló al ver la sonrisa en su cara. "Hay momentos para transitar el camino de la memoria con la ayuda de los álbumes de fotos de uno", chilló, medio embromándolo y medio frustrada sexualmente. "Y luego hay un momento para crear nuevos recuerdos que son aún mejores que los antiguos".

Frotó su hinchada clítoris y le guiñó un ojo. "¿Y cuál es este momento, ängel?".

Ella rió en voz baja y meneó levemente la cabeza. "Tienes una sola oportunidad para adivinar, lindo".

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco al escuchar el término de cariño que había usado para dirigirse a él. No esperaba algo así de ella. No todavía. No tan pronto.

Trató de sacarse de la cabeza la forma en la que el simple vocativo cariñoso derritió un poco del hielo alrededor de su fachada y revirtió la situación al tono de broma anterior. "Es una motocicleta de mil demonios", embromó, con notorio acento, "No la he montado desde hace diez años, pero está en perfectas condiciones, en el garaje de afuera, esperando que vuelva a ella".

La luz en los ojos de Hinata se debilitó cuando su corazón se rompió una vez más por él. Diez años. ¿Por qué todo tenía que relacionarse con ese número? Era más que arbitrario, lo sabía, más que una coincidencia del destino. Él, Sasuke, había perdido tanto. Muchísimo.

Los hechos alrededor de la muerte de Sakura se la habían cobrado de muchas maneras. ¡Qué triste, pensó Hinata, que dolorosamente triste que Sasuke no haya podido disfrutar algo tan simple como andar en moto por el campo, con el viento en su cabello, siendo la libertad de tal acción algo que la mayoría daría por sentada!

Un acto de autoflagelación, se dio cuenta. Pero…¿Por qué? Si era inocente, como ella comenzaba a sospechar, a esperar, entonces, ¿por qué?

"Tendrás que llevarme a dar una vuelta alguna vez", murmuró ella, mientras sus ojos analizaban sus rasgos. "Eso me gustaría mucho."

El álbum cayó al suelo olvidado, las fotos como sus recuerdos, seguramente guardadas y selladas.

La fricción sobre su clítoris se intensificó a medida que los dedos de Sasuke se movían en rápidos círculos sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y gimió, luego volvió a gemir cuando él giró sus caderas y la ensartó nuevamente, colocándola completamente sobre él.

Él cerró los ojos y sintió el fresco perfume de su cabello azulado. "Eres mía", dijo posesivamente contra su nuca, penetrándola una vez más. "_Bara min_, Sólo mía".

.

.

.

.

¿Que ocurrió exactamente hace diez años? Pronto lo sabremos jejeje


	10. Chapter 10

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10

Tres noches después, su sueño era disturbado, pero esta vez no con pesadillas sobre Sakura. En cambio, era la tristeza que sentía por Sasuke de lo que aparentemente no se podía deshacer por el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir descansar tranquila, una tristeza que había afectado su estado de ánimo por completo estos tres últimos días y sus noches.

Se encontró dando vueltas en la cama, preguntándose qué le habría hecho elegir esa vida solitaria y recluida. Preguntándose, además, por qué habría sido ella, nada menos, la persona que había elegido para dejar entrar… aún si fuera por poco tiempo.

Hinata estaba acostada sobre un lado, y su mirada estaba fija y sin pestañear sobre las paredes, mientras Sasuke dormía profundamente a su lado. No quería sentir nada por él, no quería que le importara, pero admitió que sentía el principio de algo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, la noche que Sasuke la encontró en el bosque, que en unos pocos días se estaría debatiendo entre querer dejarlo o no, ella habría considerado a esa persona un tonto desquiciado.

Pero ahora no lo sabía. Ya no le encontraba lógica a sus emociones. Toda la situación le parecía surrealista, como en un sueño. Como si le estuviera pasando a otra persona —a cualquier otra menos a Hinata Hyuuga.

A cualquiera menos a una mujer con tantas cicatrices emocionales como tenía igualmente Sasuke.

La vida de Hinata mientras crecía no había sido ni horrible ni idílica. Su madre murió al darla a luz y su padre, aunque sospechaba que la quería, nunca había sido un gran padre. Un padre, sí, pero no un papá —es muy diferente.

Él le decía qué hacer, dónde ir, con quién podía salir, quién podía ser su amiga…

Siempre tratándola como si fuera demasiado aniñada y frágil como para resolver las cosas por sí misma. No le habría importado su "sobreprotección", como muchos la llamaban, si él la hubiera considerado una persona valiosa mientras tanto. Pero, tristemente, ella sabía que ese respeto no existía, nunca había existido.

Ella era una muñeca para Hiashi Hyuuga. Solamente una muñeca bonita cuyo propósito era sonreír amablemente a sus colegas de negocios, escucharlos hablar sobre sí mismos, y hablar solamente cuando se le hablaba. Eso era todo. Todo lo que ella significó para su padre durante casi veintinueve años.

Pero Sasuke…

Él la hacía sentir como si fuera posible que a un hombre pudiera importarle algo más que la Hinata Hyuuga exterior, como si ella fuera digna de atención y respeto. Era extraño que hubiera encontrado un sentimiento tan ajeno a ella viniendo de un hombre recluido que la había nada menos que secuestrado para mantenerla a su lado durante una semana.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó entre las sábanas de seda, y finalmente la venció la fatiga. Había tanto en qué pensar y sin embargo se encontró con que no quería analizar nada de eso.

Por lo que restaba de su semana juntos, iba a dejar que simplemente la vida fluya. Desde allí, vería hacia dónde la llevaba el camino.

El desayuno se sirvió en el gran comedor de la propiedad. Nuevamente, Hinata tuvo que preguntarse cómo había aparecido esa recompensa, ya que Sasuke nunca había dejado su lado para cocinarla. Pero había una típica mesa americana escandinava, y, consideradamente, muchos de sus platos americanos favoritos estaban incluidos.

Suspiró. Estaba llegando a ella, Sasuke Uchiha, llegando a ella y metiéndose bajo su piel. Cada día los unía más, cada hora los ligaba más en carne y espíritu, cada minuto forjaba un nuevo camino hacia la intimidad y la amistad.

Sólo tenía tres días para tomar una decisión. Tres días más y tendría que decidir el resto de su vida. El simple hecho de pensar en eso la mareaba, y era tan trascendente, que decidió no seguir pensando en ello por el momento.

"¿De dónde vino?" Hinata preguntó mientras entraba sigilosamente.

Sasuke entró detrás de ella, completamente vestido como siempre, mirando hasta satisfacerse su carne desnuda para luego mirar distraídamente hacia la mesa del comedor. Nunca dejaba de tener una erección con sólo mirarla. "Sirvientes". Encogió los hombros, desestimando el tema.

"¿Y dónde están ahora?", preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, sin gustarle nada la idea de que uno o más de ellos podría haberla visto corriendo por allí desnuda.

"Se fueron", respondió, calmando eficazmente sus temores. "No regresarán hasta el mediodía, ängel, así que, ¿por qué preocuparse?".

Ella levantó una ceja, divertida. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no se me ha permitido llevar ropa durante más de cuatro días":

Su sonrisa era sardónica y juguetona a la vez. "Eso nunca escapó mi atención, te lo aseguro".

Hinata miró hacia abajo en dirección a los pantalones de Sasuke, y rió por lo bajo cuando descubrió su erección. "Te creo".

"Ven y sácalo", murmuró él. "Desabrocha mis pantalones y sácalo."

Su cuerpo respondió instantáneamente al sonido de sus palabras, sus pezones endureciéndose mientras hormigueos de necesidad sensual se retorcían en su bajo vientre.

Sonriendo, miró hacia arriba a sus ojos. "¿Y que hay si te digo que me duele la quijada esta mañana?", lo provocó ella. "Quizás yo aún estoy muy dolorido de anoche". El timbre de su voz se volvió más grave. "¿Te acuerdas cuántas veces te la chupé anoche?", susurró, su postura pasando de juguetona a seductora. "Tres veces si no recuerdo mal".

"Yo recuerdo". Su forma alta y musculosa se le acercó, lentamente llegando hasta ella, mientras sus dedos desabrochaban los botones de la camisa de ella. "Nunca te das por satisfecha, ¿no?", preguntó él balbuceando.

"No". Meneó la cabeza levemente, poniéndose seria por un momento. "No de ti, no puedo"

"Eso es bueno, ängel, porque yo nunca estaré repleto de ti. Se detuvo frente a ella, su camisa completamente abierta, el vello negro de su seno convergiendo hacia abajo hasta desaparecer en una delgada línea debajo de sus pantalones. "Desabróchame, Hinata. Sácalo y tócalo.

Tomó aire cuando ella posó su mano sobre el bulto en sus pantalones y lo apretó. "¿Qué voy a hacer con él cuando lo saque?", murmuró ella. "¿Qué desearía esta mañana, que lo chupen o lo cojan?".

"Ambas cosas. Pero ahora mismo quiere que lo tomen".

Los ojos de Hinata se elevaron velozmente para encontrar los de Sasuke. Él estaba hablando de algo más que de sexo, y ambos lo sabían. ¿Él también lo sentía, se daba cuenta de que ella tendría que tomar una decisión pronto?

Tres días. Sólo tres días más.

Desabrochando sus pantalones, Hinata observó cómo su erección se desprendía del material que la confinaba. Ella envolvió su palma a su alrededor y se aferró con fuerza, luego comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras acercaba su cuerpo sin ropas al de él para abrazarlo.

Se mantuvieron así abrazados por unos momentos, ella masturbándolo plácidamente mientras él dejaba que sus manos recorran su cuerpo, sintiendo cada grieta de su carne.

"Me gustas desnuda", él dijo en voz baja. "No quiero volver a ver ropa sobre tu cuerpo nunca más":

Hinata rió en voz baja, sin romper su abrazo íntimo. "¿Ni siquiera cuando salgamos de la propiedad?". En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo, tú sabes".

"Mmmm", respondió él juguetón, "quizás te permita una hoja de higo o dos para esas ocasiones especiales".

"¿Dos hojas de higo enteras?". Ella deslizó su mano por su erección y tomó sus pelotas, masajeándolas mientras hablaba. "Eres un gran derrochón, ya veo".

Sasuke rió con eso, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata se estremezca un poco. Este hombre casi nunca sonreía, mucho menos reírse en sí. Pero cuando lo hizo, toda la habitación pareció iluminarse un poco. Su felicidad iluminaba mejor que cualquier cantidad de velas.

"Ven, ängel", dijo amablemente mientras quitaba su mano de su cuerpo, "vamos a comer algo de desayuno antes de que se enfríe demasiado.

"Mmm, muy bien". Ella le sonrió, le dio un suave beso en el medio de su seno, y luego miró al comedor a su alrededor.

Una ceja se levantó rápidamente. "Hay una sola silla, Sasuke". La otra ceja subió rápidamente para encontrarse con la primera. "Sé que eres económico cuando se trata de ropa", bromeó ella, "pero ¿con los muebles del comedor?".

Él medio resopló, medio se rió. "Yo me sentaré en la silla, ängel". Señaló la mesa del comedor. "Y tú", dijo en un tono bajo, su voz tornándose balbuciente de deseo, "te sentarás delante mío en la mesa".

Ella meneó la cabeza levemente, sin comprender. "¿Lo haré?".

Los ojos de él buscaron los suyos. "Ven y te lo mostraré".

Un minuto después, Hinata estaba sentada sobre la mesa delante de la silla de Sasuke, su cola en el centro de su lugar, sus muslos bien abiertos, su vulva y su clítoris en reluciente exhibición.

Sasuke le dio de comer de su plato con una mano, mientras con la otra masajeaba el pequeño y excitado pedacito de carne entre sus piernas. En minutos, estaba bien satisfecha en términos de apetito, pero aún hambrienta en otros términos.

Abriendo más sus piernas, ella giró sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrar las palmas y los dedos de sus manos. "Frota un poco más rápido, Sasuke", dijo ella mientras su respiración se aceleraba. "Estoy tan cerca que es una agonía".

"Todavía no, ängel".

Ella gruñó. "¿Por qué?".

Él rió en voz baja, sus dedos aún bordeando suavemente su clítoris y su vulva. "Porque es hora de que yo… coma". Su mirada encontró a la de ella y la sostuvo.

El cuerpo de Hinata se paralizó al analizar lo que estaba tratando de decirle con tantas palabras. Sus pezones se endurecieron y alargaron al darse cuenta. "¿Y tú quieres que yo te alimente?".

"Mmmm. "Sí, ängel".

Ella le echó el ojo a los platos cubiertos dispuestos a su derecha, luego volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. "¿Y qué te apetece?".

Respiró hondo mientras miraba la selección culinaria. "Algo sencillo, creo. Me apetece algo de fruta".

Una ceja se arqueó rápidamente. "¿Frutillas, tal vez?".

"Frutillas, sería divino".

Colocando su mano en un bol con fruta madura, retiró dos pulposas frutillas y las sostuvo en la palma de su mano. Sonrió a Sasuke, luego pasó un buen tiempo acomodando las fresas sobre sus pezones. Estaba tan excitada que la tarea no le resultó para nada difícil, ya que sus alargados pezones se deslizaron fácilmente hacia el centro de los suculentos trozos de fruta, que ella había tallado con la punta de un cuchillo.

Cuando terminó, buscó una banana y la dejó colgar juguetonamente delante Sasuke. "¿Quieres una rodaja?".

Él sonrió. "Va bien con las frutillas".

"Mmm". Cortando rápidamente unas pequeñas rodajas, Hinata colocó el primer pedazo justo a la entrada de su vagina, y luego lo empujó hacia arriba con dos dedos. Estaba tibia y húmeda dentro de sí, lo que hacía que la fruta se deslice con facilidad. Hizo lo mismo con dos pedazos de banana más antes de anunciar que estaba lista.

Sonrió mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda, abriendo sus piernas mientras se reclinaba. "El desayuno está servido", dijo soltando risitas, sonrojándose levemente contra su voluntad.

"Mmm. Mis favoritas".

Y luego su lengua envolvió a la primera frutilla, jugando con ella, provocándola, sacándola de su pezón y chupando la fresa aún mientras le chupaba el pezón, simultáneamente. Hinata se olvidó totalmente de la timidez. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

"No te olvides de la otra frutilla", susurró. "Está tan madura como la primera".

"Paciencia, ängel". La lengua de Sasuke dejó un rastro desde el primer pezón, por su escote, alrededor de su otro seno, y luego envolvió a la segunda frutilla. Metiéndola en su boca, tomó su pezón entre los dientes y chupó vigorosamente de él.

"Ah, Dios", exhaló.

"Mmm". Él dejó el pezón un minuto después, el sonido que produjo al hacerlo retumbando en el comedor. "Se pondrá aún mejor", prometió él.

Lengüeteó su pezón varias veces en rápida sucesión, luego arrastró besos desde su seno hasta su vientre. Jugueteó con su ombligo un rato, esperó hasta sentir que Hinata se retorcía debajo de él, luego bajó ondulante aún más, mientras sus labios dejaban un rastro hacia su carne húmeda.

"Bananas", murmuró. "Huelen divinamente. Me pregunto cómo llegaré a ellas".

Hinata comenzó a respirar poco profundamente, dándose cuenta, por supuesto, de que había sólo una manera de hacerlo. "Estoy segura de que encontrarás la forma", susurró.

"¿Ésta, tal vez?". Sus labios encontraron su carne mientras disparó su lengua bien adentro de ella. La hizo girar un par de veces, disfrutando de su reacción, apreciando la manera en que sus caderas se retorcían por él.

"No exactamente", gimió ella.

Sasuke sacó su lengua de adentro de ella y simuló reflexionar sobre el tema. "Mmm", dijo, golpeteándose la mejilla, en un inglés con un fuerte acento, "si deslizar mi lengua dentro de esa dulce conchita no funciona, ¿entonces qué?".

Hinata cerró los ojos un instante, su respiración agitada. "Trata de succionarlas".

"¿Succionarlas?".

"Sí".

El tono juguetón de su voz desapareció abruptamente, reemplazado por el deseo y la necesidad. "¿Así?".

Con un movimiento enérgico, la cara de Sasuke se hundió, con su boca, lengua y labios cubriendo todo su vientre. Succionó con fuerza de su clítoris, sonidos como si sorbiera resonaban por todo el comedor, mientras la bañaba con su lengua y su boca.

"Ay, Dios, sí".

Las caderas de Hinata subieron disparadas, apretando su clítoris y vulva con más energía contra su boca. "Sasuke, sí".

Chupó de su carne por unos instantes más, luego la yema de su dedo reemplazó a su boca mientras dejaba una senda con sus labios y cubría la abertura de su vagina. Chupando lascivamente, su pulgar frotaba su clítoris en enérgicos círculos y su boca succionaba la fruta en su carne.

"¡Ay, sí! ¡Ay, Dios! "¡Ay, sí!

Mientras sus caderas golpeteaban hacia arriba, todo el cuerpo de Hinata se convulsionó mientras ella se entregaba al placer y se acababa. Gimiendo, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la mesa mientras se acababa, con los pezones erguidos y la cara ardiendo con el flujo de sangre.

"Sasuke", susurró, jadeando pesadamente y sin aire, "ay, Sasuke, eso fue… ay, Dios".

Él la penetro con un solo movimiento de líquidos, y ahora se erguía de pie delante de su cuerpo desparramado. Agarrando sus caderas, la acercó al borde de la mesa y comenzó a embestirla con golpes largos y profundos.

"Ja, min ängel", dijo con voz rasposa y mandíbulas apretadas, "tu conchita se siente tan buena para mí".

"Más rápido", suplicó ella. "Necesito que sea más rápido".

"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor mío, preciosa".

Hinata cumplió instantáneamente, arqueando sus caderas para encontrar sus embates mientras envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Gimiendo, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás sobre la mesa mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le generaba Sasuke mientras le hacía el amor.

"Más duro".

Él aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras el sonido de su carne húmeda envolviendo su cañón duro como el acero una y otra vez retumbaba en la habitación. "Abre tus ojos, ängel", dijo posesivamente. "Abre tus ojos para ver quién es el que te da este placer".

Entre gemidos y jadeos, Hinata trató de cumplir, pero no pudo. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir, disfrutar, experimentar.

Sasuke se prendió de sus pezones con los pulgares y los índices aún cuando continuaba montando su carne con energía. "He dicho que los abras", ordenó. "Abre tus ojos, ängel," y mírame.

"Ay, Dios".

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron rápidamente y se clavaron en los de Sasuke mientras un intenso orgasmo le desgarraba el vientre. Escuchó sus palabras de aliento entre la neblina del deseo, supo que le estaba diciendo que ella le pertenecía, antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más y gritar de placer.

Sasuke se aferró a sus pezones mientras la embestía profundamente una, dos, tres veces más. Su respiración se volvió pesada, apretó los dientes y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. "Hinata. Dios, Hinata". Con los músculos endurecidos, grito su nombre al eyacular profundo dentro de ella.

Poco después, cuando se habían relajado lo suficiente de su mutua excitación para hablar, Hinata meneó sus caderas, como enfatizando el hecho de que aún estaban unidos. Exhausta, dijo entre risas y gemidos. "No creo que él quiera dejarme aún".

"Él no quiere dejarte nunca", corrigió Sasuke, sonriéndole.

Una de sus cejas se levantó jocosa. "¿Y tus dedos? ¿Planean aferrarse a mis pezones para siempre?". Miró hacia abajo, hacia su seno, donde los pezones erectos permanecían prendidos entre sus pulgares e índices.

Él rió por lo bajo. "Me encantan tus pezones". Bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para pasar su lengua por sus picos.

Poniéndose serio, subió su cabeza, y su sonrisa se debilitó. "¿Por qué dejar algo que uno ama?", preguntó sentidamente, con una voz más grave.

Los ojos de Hinata subieron rápidamente para encontrarse con los de él. Por un largo rato, ella no habló, sólo estudió sus rasgos faciales y su intensa apariencia.

Finalmente habló, con una voz que era apenas un susurro. "Estoy comenzando a hacerme la misma pregunta". Sonrió lentamente. "¿Por qué, realmente?".

Él respiró profundo, luego exhaló lentamente. "Te amo, Hinata".

"Sasuke, yo…"

"Shh". Él soltó uno de sus pezones y posó suavemente dos dedos sobre sus labios. "No tienes que decir nada, ängel. Sólo saber que es cierto".

Hinata cerró los ojos, demasiado abrumada para mantenerle la mirada. Después de unos momentos, ella asintió con su cabeza, haciendo que Sasuke quite la mano de su boca.

"Gracias", susurró, mientras sus ojos encontraban a los de él una vez más. "Gracias".

.

.

.

.

Lamentablemente esta historia ya no tiene muchos capítulos más antes de acabar solo unos 3 o 4 TT_TT espero que la estén disfrutando muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews

Lamento la tardanza pero muchas cosas pasaron… jejeje


	11. Chapter 11

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

Hinata sonrió al escuchar a Sasuke tararear, el sonido filtrándose a través de la puerta cerrada del baño e impregnando el ambiente del dormitorio Siempre hacía eso cuando se afeitaba, una cualidad aniñada y simpática.

"Tengo frío", murmuró a sí misma mientras se dirigía sigilosamente al vestidor. "Te guste o no, lindo, tomaré prestada una de tus camisas".

Tarareando un poco ella también, abrió las puertas del vestidor y se metió. Mirando a su alrededor, decidió rápidamente que el hombre tenía una clara afinidad con el color negro.

Sacos negros, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, botas negras… había poca variedad para aliviar la crudeza, excepto por una o dos camisas de seda blancas.

Cielo santo, Sasuke, sonrió para sí. A mí también me gusta usar negro, pero esto es casi morboso. Pasó sus manos por dos sobretodos negros, luego los separó hacia los costados. Su mirada se posó en una pequeña mesa llena de relojes y cosas por el estilo justo detrás de los sacos, haciendo que su sonrisa palidezca un poco.

¿Qué es esto?, se preguntó en su cabeza. Hinata achicó los ojos un poco para contrarrestar la oscuridad del vestidor. Acercó su cabeza, y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo cuando su mirada se posó sobre un objeto en particular.

"Mi hebilla", murmuró, estirándose para tomar la alhaja con su mano. "La hebilla que perdí allá en"…

Sus ojos se agrandaron al comprender. Dios Santo, pensó horrorizada, por favor, dime que no es posible que…

"Ay, Dios".

Mientras su respiración se volvía dificultosa, Hinata se devanaba los sesos para encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Su cabello se había desatado y su hebilla se había caído al suelo en algún momento durante su caminata en el bosque aquella noche que el Saab había adquirido la cubierta pinchada. Y si no estaba equivocada, la había perdido bastante temprano, casi al principio de esa travesía de largas horas a través del bosque.

¿Cómo pudo haberla encontrado Sasuke?, a menos que… ¿a menos que hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, observando desde la distancia cómo tropezaba en círculos, cansada y asustada?

"Él la mató". Los arrugados labios de Tsunade se levantaron, formando un cruel tajo de sonrisa. "La violó y la mató. La cortó en pedazos y la tiró a los perros".

La mano de Hinata se movió hacia arriba velozmente, por reflejo, para cubrir su boca. Cerró el puño y comenzó a mordérselo.

"Ay, Dios, no".

"Él hará lo mismo contigo. Si le permites acercártele, te pasará lo mismo".

Su respiración tornándose cada vez más agitada, se quedó completamente quieta, tratando de escuchar los sonidos de Sasuke tarareando, prueba de que aún estaba en el baño y no a punto de entrar y ver que había encontrado su hebilla.

Mozart. Estaba tarareando una de las obras de Mozart.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundo y exhaló, luego siguió con la tarea de vestirse rápidamente con la ropa de Sasuke.

No tenía tiempo. Nada de tiempo. Él terminaría pronto. Vendría por ella. Y lo sabría. Siempre lo hacía. Sí, pensó Hinata con histeria, siempre sabía.

Lanzándose un cinturón alrededor de la cintura para sostener los pantalones, tomó sin pensar la hebilla del suelo, desesperada por irse mientras todavía tenía la oportunidad. Antes de que la alcanzara y… ay, Dios, ¿qué haría él?

No tenía tiempo para pensar en lo precipitado de sus acciones, tiempo para preocuparse si se había apurado sacando conclusiones infundadas. Luego podría pensar todo lo que quisiera. Luego, cuando estuviera a salvo. Luego, cuando estuviera aún… con vida.

Por ahora, no le importaba. Todo lo que entendía en el aquí y ahora era la necesidad primaria de sobrevivir, de continuar a cualquier costo.

Respirando profundo para no soltar lágrimas de enojo, miedo y desilusión, caminó silenciosamente en puntas de pie hacia la entrada del dormitorio, se aseguró de que él estaba aún en el baño, desprevenido, luego corrió a toda velocidad bajando la escalera en espiral que llevaba a la planta baja.

Abrochando su camisa para ocultar sus senos desnudos, voló por la puerta de entrada y corrió hacia el bosque tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas.

"Lo siento, Sasuke", susurró a los árboles, "pero estar contigo es un riesgo que no puedo seguir corriendo".

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza baja. Hacía girar la hebilla negra distraídamente entre sus dedos mientras miraba al vacío. Los músculos de su espalda duros y tensos, el poder de sus emociones tan al desnudo, consumiéndolo todo.

Ella se había ido. Hinata se había ido.

Debió haberle dicho la verdad. Desde el principio. Debió haberle dicho todo.

Sobre Sakura. Sobre Tsunade. Sobre aquella noche negra diez años atrás. Sobre lo que realmente ocurrió.

Y también debió haber admitido que él atrajo a Hinata al bosque. Y luego debió haber admitido por qué.

Porque… la necesitaba.

Porque hacía conexión con ella. Porque desde el primer momento en que puso los ojos sobre ella, había… sentido.

Había estado muerto por dentro tanto tiempo. Un tiempo tan increíblemente largo. Desolado. Yermo. Un abismo.

Y entonces llegó Hinata Hyuuga. La hermosa mujer con grandes ojos y un corazón herido y tan enterrado como el suyo. El la miró a los ojos y lo supo. De cierta forma, de una manera inexplicable, él supo que ella era la que traería de vuelta la luz a su oscuro vacío.

Pero ahora esa luz se había ido, y todo lo que quedaba era oscuridad.

Debió habérselo dicho.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, mientras pasaba una mano pesada por su cabello negro y corto, por qué no se había confiado de ella en toda esta semana? ¿Por qué le había dejado seguir creyendo lo peor de él sin ofrecer decirle la verdad?

Sasuke respiró hondo mientras se ponía de pie. Luego de mirar alrededor del dormitorio, cerró sus ojos para aliviar el dolor.

Las sábanas tenían su perfume. Su risa retumbaba en las paredes.

El sonido de cuando se acababa en sus brazos. Su mirada engreída cuando le ganó al ajedrez. La serenidad de su expresión cuando pintaba…

"Por Dios", murmuró, cerrando el puño. "Por Dios".

.

.

.

.

Guay! Que pasara ahora? Lamento informar que esta adaptación también ya se esta acabando como otras que estoy haciendo TT_TT solo dos capítulos más y el epilogo pero… sorpresa! El próximo capítulo sabremos que ocurrió exactamente hace diez años! .

Si alguien quisiera que suba alguna adaptación de su escritora favorita solo envíenme un mensaje claro que tienen que ser historias SasuHina preferentemente

También historias Naruhina n_n de otras series me encanta por ejemplo;

de Bleach Byakuya x Orihime

de Inuyasha Sesshomaru x Kagome

ya se que son parejas para gente que ama lo imposible pero esas combinaciones me encantan!

Besos XD


	12. Chapter 12

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12**

_Las Montañas Escocesas_

_Un mes después_

Hinata mordisqueaba su labio inferior mientras apoyaba el pincel sobre el lienzo y trataba una vez más de recrear la majestuosa vista otoñal a su alrededor. No había nada tan hermoso, tan asombroso, como los verdes y frondosos bosques de las montañas escocesas, entremezclados con flores brillantes y vivaces y fauna de varios colores.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un instante. No estaba saliendo bien. Y, peor aún, ella sabía por qué. Algo, o mejor dicho _alguien,_ faltaba en la ecuación.

Sasuke.

La casita de piedra que había comprado para vivir el resto de su vida era exactamente lo que siempre había querido. No era demasiado pequeña ni demasiado grande, ni muy aislada ni muy enclavada en el medio de la ciudad.

La pequeña y serena casita estaba ubicada en una zona remota de Escocia, ideal para cuando quería estar sola, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad de Inverness para cuando necesitaba estar con gente.

Es más, estaba finalmente a cargo de su propio destino. Finalmente había madurado. Le había provocado un infinito gusto decirle a su padre que no volvería a los Estados Unidos… jamás. Y que no volvería a verlo… tal vez nunca más.

No fue difícil tomar la decisión, no cuando puso los ojos en esa genial y pequeña fortaleza de piedra, la casita que la atrajo por tantas vías diferentes.

Hinata había encontrado la paz allí, una serenidad interior, un sentimiento de bienestar, que nunca más sacrificaría por nadie. Nunca más volvería a los Estados Unidos, ni siquiera de visita.

Y aun así, feliz como estaba en las montañas escocesas, también estaba plenamente consciente de que faltaba algo importante allí: un hombre. Pero no cualquier hombre, por supuesto. No era suficiente cualquier hombre. Extrañaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata meneó la cabeza y suspiró mientras apoyaba el pincel en un plato con limpiador, y miró distraídamente su pintura.

¿Por qué lo extrañaba?, se preguntó por enésima vez desde que se fue de Göthmoor. Era reservado y misterioso, dominante y rígido, tenía autoridad y…

Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba los dedos por su melena azulada. No tenía sentido tratar de auto-convencerse. Los errores de Sasuke no importaban, ella conocía al hombre que había debajo de ellos. Sabía que era intrínsecamente honesto, fundamentalmente leal y devoto.

Todo lo que Tsunade había dicho no era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Simplemente no cerraba.

Ya no le importaba cuál había sido el papel de Sasuke en esa tragedia diez años atrás, porque sabía que no había hecho esas cosas horribles de las que lo acusaban. Simplemente no era posible.

Sintió una puñalada de culpa al admitir por primera vez desde que había dejado Göthmoor que sabía la verdad antes de huir de él. Incluso antes de eso la sabía. Y aun así, como una cobarde, asustada de sus emociones como lo estuvo de Sasuke alguna vez, igualmente huyó.

"¿Qué he hecho?", susurró para sí. "Maldición, ¿qué he hecho?".

Y se volvió peor. Hinata cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire catártico mientras contemplaba cuánto peor se había vuelto.

Sasuke la había estado buscando, lo sabía. Le había seguido el rastro hasta Inverness, varias veces, pero no llegó más lejos. Ya debe haberse ido de Escocia, porque le dejó una carta con uno de los abogados del pueblo, probablemente sin esperanzas de que ella la recibiera. Realmente, el hecho de que la haya recibido fue una casualidad, una coincidencia que la llevó al mismo abogado para pedir consejo sobre unos problemas sin importancia con la visa.

La carta estaba aquí, en su casita. La carta de Sasuke que nunca leyó, que había tirado en un cajón y había rechazado hasta de dirigirle la mirada, temiendo que la hiciera sentir tan mal por lo que le había hecho a él como se sentía en este preciso instante.

Quejándose, se puso de pie y fue directamente hacia la puerta de la casa. "Eres una idiota, Hinata", se recriminó apretando los dientes. "Una idiota".

Encontró la carta justo donde la había dejado, en un cajón en desuso en la aireada cocina de la casita. Intentó abrir el sobre torpemente, y sacó la carta dentro de él. Cerrando los ojos, sostuvo el papel frente a su nariz y aspiró su perfume.

Sasuke.

Habría sabido que la carta fue escrita por él solamente por el perfume cálido, dulce y masculino.

Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, se desplomó en la silla más cercana y comenzó a leer.

_Mi queridísima Hinata:_

_No te culpo por huir, así que no pienses eso. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas cosas que debí decir para hacerte comprender lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo y sin embargo mantuve el silencio._

_Me he preguntado durante semanas y a la conclusión que puedo llegar es que no quise correr el riesgo de perderte, de que sepas qué pasó aquella noche y tomes una decisión contra Nosotros. _

_Sin embargo, esto es exactamente lo que pasó, ¿no? La vida puede ser irónica, decididamente._

_Yo no maté a Sakura, _ängel._ O al menos no fue mi intención. Yo amé a esa chica alguna vez, o eso creí en ese momento._

_Era joven y era hermosa y estaba llena de vida, Sakura. Pero ella tenía un lado oscuro también. Un vacío y una carencia que finalmente fueron más fuertes que ella y la consumieron. Era un lado de ella que no se había dejado ver hasta el día en que murió._

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaban mientras seguía leyendo. Estaba por descubrir qué pasó. Tantas habladurías, tantas preguntas, y finalmente estaban por decirle la verdad de aquella noche horrible diez años atrás. Se aferró a la carta con fuerza, arrugando los bordes.

_Antes de morir, Sakura se había acercado a mí, queriendo confiar en mí, pero temía que yo le diera la espalda si sabía la verdad. Le aseguré que no sería así, que nunca sería así, que ella podría decirme cualquier cosa y yo nunca la dejaría. He escuchado decir que uno debe ser cuidadoso antes de hacer comentarios tan abarcadores, y pronto descubriría cuánta verdad había en esas palabras._

_Sakura estaba embarazada. Y yo sabía que el niño no podía ser mío porque nunca habíamos consumado nuestra relación. Entonces cuando vino a buscarme a mi casa, me encontró en el balcón, y yo la ataqué. Monté en cólera y la ataqué. No la toqué, ojo, pero simplemente le grité._

_No me importaron las promesas que le había hecho, no me importó nada más que el hecho que le había entregado su cuerpo a otro hombre. Y lo que es peor, le había dado su cuerpo a otro hombre pero a mí nunca me había permitido tocarla._

_La quería fuera de mi casa, lejos de mi vista. Le grité que se vaya, que no vuelva nunca. Le grité que era igual que todas las otras antes que ella. Una putita mentirosa que le diría cualquier cosa a un hombre para conseguir lo que quería de él. Una traidora que me quería por mi dinero y nada más._

_Pero luego cuando se dio vuelta para irse, sentí de repente culpa y tristeza. Me callé y le ofrecí mi mano, diciéndole que no se vaya, que vuelva al balcón y que hablaríamos de lo que pasó._

_Pensé que se sentiría aliviada, incluso agradecida. Pero no. Cuando se dio vuelta estaba… sonriendo. Literalmente… sonriendo._

_Nunca olvidaré la desconcertante mirada en sus ojos, sus labios estirados hacia arriba mientras se daba vuelta lentamente para mirarme. Fue suficiente para ponerme alerta, hasta un poco asustado. Que yo era un pie más alto y ochenta libras más pesado no contó._

"_Eres un tonto, Sasuke", había dicho ella. "Un maldito tonto. ¿Pensaste honestamente que alguna vez dejaría que una desagradable criatura como tú me toque cuando hay otros mucho más guapos para elegir?"_

"Ay, Sasuke", susurró Hinata, mientras una sola lágrima corría por su mejilla. "Ella estaba equivocada. Tan equivocada".

_Y entonces Sakura me dijo el nombre del hombre con el que se había estado acostando, el nombre del hombre que la había llevado a la cama, la había hecho acabar repetidas veces y le había hecho un hijo. Me dijo su nombre y creí que me enfermaría, Hinata. Entonces le grité que se fuera, que se fuera de una vez y para siempre porque el sólo verla me ponía los pelos de punta._

_Allí fue cuando Sakura se perdió por completo. Se lanzó sobre mí como una especie de animal rabioso, rasguñándome con sus uñas y vociferando todo tipo de asquerosidades._

_No sabía cómo reaccionar en realidad. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Pero mis reflejos tomaron el control y la alejé de un empujón con todas mis fuerzas._

_Y luego, como en una película mala, vi horrorizado cómo la baranda del balcón cedía y Sakura comenzaba a perder el equilibrio. En ese momento, parecía cuerda otra vez. En ese momento tuvo el suficiente uso de razón para darse cuenta de que se iba a morir, de que se estaba cayendo y se iba a morir._

"_¡Sasuke!". Gritó, estirando la mano hacia mí._

_Y te lo juro, Hinata, te lo juró que me lancé hacia ella y traté de llegar a tiempo. Y si hubiera estado más cerca de ella lo habría logrado._

_Pero no lo estaba…y no pude._

_Sakura cayó del balcón y no hubo más que pudiera hacer para salvarla. La oí gritar todo el tiempo que duró la caída de cincuenta pies. El mero sonido, el sonido que una persona hace cuando sabe que va a morir… lo oigo en mis pesadillas hasta el día de hoy._

Hinata se tapó la boca con una mano.

_Ella cayó hasta que su cuerpo golpeó contra una zona de rocas filosas sobre la playa debajo. Las golpeó con tal fuerza que una piedra rectangular atravesó su pecho, dejando un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de básquet._

_Me senté allí en el precipicio del alféizar roto durante horas, demasiado pasmado, demasiado aterrorizado para hacer nada. Debí haber ido a limpiar sus restos para que Tsunade tuviera al menos eso._

_Pero en cambio sólo me senté allí, y las horas volaban como minutos, mientras los perros salvajes se alimentaban con la carne despedazada de una joven que yacía muerta sobre una pila de rocas filosas, su cuerpo impregnado por su propio padre…_

"Ay, Dios mío".

A Hinata se le estrujó el corazón al leer el resto de la historia. Se odió tanto en ese momento por no haber apoyado a Sasuke, se despreció por darle crédito aunque sea por un segundo a lo que la obviamente desquiciada Tsunade había dicho de él.

Y luego la historia de la muerte de Sakura terminaba y la carta continuaba, después de que Sasuke le había relatado los últimos diez años de su vida, contándole sobre la culpa y vergüenza que lo consumió por tanto tiempo.

Y finalmente habló de ella, de Hinata, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

_Hiciste lo que te pedí y me diste una semana de tu vida. Una semana para caminar bajo el sol contigo. Una semana para sentirme un hombre entero nuevamente._ _Una semana para enamorarme y tener el placer de llegar a conocer a la verdadera Hinata Hyuuga. _Hice todas esas cosas y más, ängel…

Hinata secó sus ojos con la manga de su delantal de pintor. Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que dejar la carta sobre la mesada de la cocina e inclinarse sobre ella para terminar.

_Nunca olvidaré ni un momento del tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Nunca._

_Recordaré cada risa, cada abrazo, cada clímax, cada sonrisa._

_Apenas te vi, me había decidido a quedarme contigo. Pensé en no darte nunca la oportunidad de dejarme porque te quería para mí tanto._

_Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba contigo, más me enamoraba de ti, y más comencé a darme cuenta de que no podía hacer eso. No si después quería intentar vivir en paz conmigo mismo._

_Has sido como un ave enjaulada toda tu vida, _ängel, _cantando al ritmo de la música de todos menos de la tuya. Al ritmo de Papá. Al ritmo de la sociedad. Incluso a mi ritmo. Pero nunca al ritmo de Hinata._

_Espero que hayas encontrado lo que sea que buscabas en Escocia, _ängel, _y espero que estés cantando a un ritmo que por una vez sea sólo el tuyo._

_Pero también espero que te acuerdes de nuestra semana de tanto en tanto y la recuerdes con cariño. Y cuando las noches se vuelvan frías y solitarias, recuerda que hay un hombre en Suecia que siempre te lleva en el corazón._

_Gracias, , min _ängel. _Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Lo llevaré y lo atesoraré siempre en el corazón._

_Ahora ve y pinta lindas pinturas y canta canciones felices y nunca más dejes que ningún tonto te diga que hacer esas cosas que te gustan no vale la pena._

_Una vez tú me dijiste que yo soy valioso. Bueno, Hinata, _ängel, _tú también lo eres. Nunca lo dudes._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

Mentira! Broma, broma no me maten aun falta! pero ya sabemos que paso hace diez años ehh, creo que hago esta broma demasiadas veces pero no puedo aguantarme TTuTT

Gomenasai jejeje nos vemos en el prox. Cap.


	13. Chapter 13

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13**

Sasuke estudió el retrato que Hinata había pintado de él parado entre sus jardines mientras tomaba su taza de café matutino. Los jardines en cuestión estaban llenos de vida ese día, vibrantes flores de colores contrastando con un cielo igualmente vivo.

Pasó un calloso dedo por una de las flores pintadas, un pimpollo que Hinata pintó que todavía debía florecer. "Como yo, _ängel_, antes de conocerte.

Sonriendo nostálgico, quitó su dedo del retrato y miró distraídamente hacia los jardines mientras continuaba tomando sorbos de su café. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Hinata en este momento, se preguntó si ella pensaría en él de tanto en tanto, o alguna vez siquiera.

Para ella ya había pasado más de un mes, notó, en el que quizás sus recuerdos de él se habían borrado. Pero para él, para Sasuke, todavía se sentía atrapado en el medio de su semana en el paraíso, reproduciendo cada momento en su mente una y otra vez hasta que se sentía demasiado acongojado para continuar.

De poder volver atrás, le habría contado la verdad desde el principio. O, si no desde el principio, entonces al poco tiempo. Había dejado que la culpa por la forma en que murió Sakura y las habladurías del pueblo lo llevaran a la soledad. Hubo una vez en que no le molestaba tanto. Pero también hubo una vez que no había conocido a Hinata.

La extrañaba. Dios Santo cómo la…

"Hola, Sasuke".

Se paralizó. Pasmado, y no demasiado seguro de que no estaba imaginando cosas, levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, por todo el jardín.

Nadie.

Dios, realmente estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Suspirando, Sasuke apoyó la taza de café y se puso de pie para irse. Los jardines… había simplemente demasiados recuerdos de ella aquí. Necesitaba dejar este lugar, y preferentemente antes de que perdiera el juicio por completo.

"Dije hola, Sasuke".

La cabeza de Sasuke se levantó mientras revisaba los jardines una vez más. Esta vez estaba seguro de haber escuchado una voz de mujer… y de que quizás había escuchado _su_ voz.

Y entonces ella surgió de uno de los senderos y el ritmo de su corazón aumentó unas diez veces. Ella estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda, tal como lo había estado durante su semana completa bajo el sol.

"Hinata", murmuró.

Ella sonrió lentamente, deteniéndose ante él al llegar a su lado. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Aquí estoy", susurró.

Atónito y abrumado, sólo podía observar sus rasgos, memorizando cada línea, cada curva, y remitirlos a su memoria. Finalmente, luego de haber pasado un buen rato en silencio, meneó la cabeza levemente y encontró su mirada. "Pero, ¿por qué?", preguntó algo tembloroso. "¿Por qué regresaste?"

Hinata le sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar. "Vine a llevarte a casa", dijo ella suavemente.

Esas palabras. Las mismas palabras que Sasuke le había dicho a ella todas esas semanas atrás…

Cerrando los ojos, tomó aire para afianzarse, para no parecer débil delante de Hinata.

"Te amo, Sasuke", susurró ella, estirando una mano para desabrochar sus pantalones. "Te amo y he venido para llevarte a casa".

Y luego no le importó si una lágrima suelta o dos se le escapaban sin permiso, porque tenía a Hinata entre sus brazos y su carne recibía feliz a la de él mientras se echaban en el césped y hacían el amor bajo el sol.

La penetró varias veces, una y otra vez, queriendo que no llegue el momento de detenerse, queriendo que nunca se acabe el sentimiento. Se aferró a él con todo su cuerpo, con todas sus emociones, con las piernas rodeando firmemente su cintura, su garganta desnuda para su boca mientras la arremetía muy profundo.

Algunos minutos después, mientras yacían exhaustos y repletos uno en los brazos del otro, Sasuke la atrajo contra él tanto como fue posible y la estrechó con cariño.

"Dijiste que me llevarías a casa", susurró en un tono grave, con una voz seca de hacer el amor.

"Lo haré".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo me tendrás?", preguntó él seriamente.

Hinata buscó su mirada azul claro y sonrió satisfecha. "Por siempre y un día", murmuró. "Por siempre y un día".

.

.

.

.

TT_TT el próximo capítulo ya es el epilogo, me pongo muy triste cuando pasa esto de llegar a los finales de los fics!


	14. epilogo

**ESTREMECIMIENTOS**

La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black esta es solo una adaptación, los personajes son de "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia:

El siguiente material incluye contenido sexual gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido calificada como una obra de contenido MA

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de las mismas. Además, es posible que algunos títulos calificados como MA incluyan material de fantasía que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetable, como: prácticas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

.

.

.

.

**Epílogo**

Hinata rió mientras rodeaba a Sasuke por la cintura con sus brazos y se aferraba con fuerza. "¡Nunca antes había andado en motocicleta desnuda!", gritó para que él la escuchara por sobre el ruido del motor.

"¡Ni yo!", gritó él en respuesta, riendo mientras el viento los azotaba. "Está muy bueno".

Hinata rió, encantada de cómo había aprendido de ella expresiones americanas e inconscientemente las usaba en oraciones. "¡Me pregunto si podremos encontrar alguna ruta para hacer esto cuando lleguemos a las montañas escocesas la semana que viene!".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y rió en voz baja. "Haremos una ruta juntos si es que no existe una". La miró el tiempo suficiente como para guiñarle un ojo.

Hinata le apretó la cintura y le dio un beso en la nuca. Estaba hablando con doble sentido de nuevo, sólo que esta vez ella sabía exactamente qué quería decir. "¿Sasuke?".

"¿Eh?".

"_Jag älskar dig"._

_Él sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una línea de dientes blancos y ordenados. "Ja, nena. Yo también te amo"._

.

.

.

.

FIN

Ya se que es cortito pero eso hace que no pierda su encanto TTuTT muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi


End file.
